UnderAge
by Breesasha
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is left to raise Rin with his fiancee, Kagome, when their high school friends die in a tragic accident but how can he be a fatherly type to her when she is interested in him romantically?
1. Seeing Sesshomaru

A/N: I revised this 1st chapter to give people a little more background

Seeing Sesshomaru

"Kagura! Come on girl, you're taking forever" snapped Sango, tugging on the hem of her black strapless dress. Her white bow was tied tightly under her breast. Her long brown hair forced up into a bun. Behind her, the dressing room door opened.

"Be patient, Sang, this is her big day" Kagome said. She gave her bun a slight readjustment. Her curly raven hair was also tucked into a tight bun, with 1 loose curly strand framing her face. Her black dress hugged her firmly giving her curves a chance to be shown.

"All I need is the veil" Kagura replied, exiting her private dressing to join the girls. She had to grab a handful of dress to avoid tripping over the extremely long fabrics of her dress.

Her veil was wrapped around her neck, obviously her failed attempt of putting it on herself. But her gorgeous hair was not ruined. A ringlet and beautiful tight 1950's style curls adorned her head, with the remaining of her hair laying down her back, just wavy and cute. She had it draped across both shoulders, to replace the lack of straps she had. Her traditionally white wedding dress was modified. Her strapless dress had two clam shell looking cups to give her groom a peek of what she had to offer. Her small waist helped the dress, giving her an hourglass appearance. And the bottom was like the end of a ruffled gown from the 1700's. And she looked like a goddess wearing it.

"OMG Kagura, you are beautiful" Ayame, her flower girl, gushed.

"Thank you, it cost like a million dollars but I love it" Kagura laughed, detangling the veil from her neck and handing it to Kagome.

"It simple Kagura, really" Kagome said, unwrapping the clear head band and placing it neatly in between her ringlet of curls. The veil had little holes that lined up perfectly with her band so Kagome clipped it in.

"Done" she announced, admiring the veil. Sango glanced up briefly before returning to her book "Lock & Key".

"Can one of you go check on Naraku, see if he's done?" Kagura asked, stepping into her white heels.

"I'll go" Kagome offered, she wasted no time excusing herself from the room and walking down the hall to the boys' dressing room. She knocked softly twice.

"Enter" a man's voice called, and she gently turned the knob and opened the door. She stepped in and was assaulted by the sight of the sexiest man alive. His long silver hair was forced into a ponytail and partially covered by a tall hat. His designer suit was both sophisticated and breath-taking. He wasted no time in giving her a quick look over but his façade was stoic and indifferent.

"_This woman, just like the others, gawking"_

"May I help you?" He asked, he did not appear friendly but yet he was not hostile in any way.

"Is Naraku ready? Kagura is done getting dressed" Kagome said quickly.

"He finished awhile ago" Inuyasha cut in. He went to high school with Kagome and was not fazed by her appearance.

"Oh, ok, I'll let her known, we can begin" She said nothing more, just leaving the room in the moment.

"Interested, bro?" Inuyasha teased, his stoic brother was not only three years older but had virtually no interest in dating.

"Why asked irrelevant questions?" was Sesshomaru's only reply to his question. A new one in Inuyasha's books.

The wedding music began, the guys were already lined up and writing for Kagura's appearance. The flower girl, Ayame, had already come down the aisle. The two bride maids had also, and all that was left was Kagura.

Her entrance was stunning. She stood perfectly straight walked slowly avoided tripping and made it safely to the end of the walkway. She glanced lovingly at her fiancée, before standing straight and giving full attention to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between these two people, Kagura Feather and Naraku Origumo. If there is any reasons for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said. The silence in the room was his only response.

"Kagura Feather, do you take Naraku Origumo as your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked, Kagura turned to face her husband-to-be and said "I do"

"Naraku, do you take Kagura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked, and he wasted no time saying "I do".

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said and it was beautiful to watch Naraku lift the veil over her face and plant a kiss on her lips.

"The reception starts in 45 minutes at the hall down the road. Please meet us down there" Kagura shouted; she and her now husband hopped away in their decorated limo to the reception area. They agreed not to change until after the reception. Kagome and Sango were in the car behind theirs and the boys had yet to leave the church.

"I can't believe this, our future looks so bright. We have graduated from high school, we're married and then we're off to college in the fall. What can go wrong?" Kagura smiled, she was super close to her husband and they enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Nothing darling, I love you and that is all we need to get through the rest" Naraku answered, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"And here come, the bride and groom" someone announced, turns out the guests rushed over from the church to the party and were awaiting their arrival.

Kagura flashed her biggest smile and Naraku just nodded his head. Everyone was clapping and cheering for them.

"Speech, speech" chanted the friends in the room, so the bride and groom took their place at their private table. With Kagome, Ayame and Sango to the left, and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the right.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. I couldn't have made it through today without my girls Kagome and Sango. I couldn't even get the veil on without Kagome's help. I am so happy that all of friends and family supported us on this decision to get married. We know we're young but we are high school sweethearts and that's what is going to help this marriage last" Kagura was almost in tears, so she sloshed her cup in the air and take a sip.

"I am glad to have my fellas here; sitting around waiting for my wife to get ready was boring enough. I can't wait for us to get home and really enjoy this wedding day. But before that, I want my child to have a godfather. Sesshomaru, will you stand please?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru was never one to follow orders but he stood as told.

"Do you, Sesshomaru Taisho, agree to be my child's godfather? To raise, cherish and love him or her like any parent would and take care of her if something happens to Kagura and I" Naraku asked. Everyone was shocked by this sudden and unexpected declaration, but Sesshomaru knew he would probably never have children of his own.

"I agree to raise your child if something befalls on you and Kagura" Sesshomaru said curtly. Naraku took that as enough, and raised his glass in a toast. Sesshomaru excused himself from his family table and was about ready to go.

"Please be careful" Kagome said loudly. Sesshomaru looked down to see he was about to bump into a cartful of desserts and spill them all.

"Thank you Higurashi" Sesshomaru said stiffly. He was appreciative, what man of his class walks carelessly into a cart of desserts.

"Call me Kagome, if you don't mind" Kagome laughed, she could tell he really didn't know how to relax and have fun.

"Sure Kagome" he tried it out on his tongue, he was quietly enjoying this up close view of Kagome.

"See you later Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a little wink as she walked off.

8 years later

"Kagome, Kagome! We are going to be late" Sango yelled, she had laced up her black boots and was waiting for Kagome to finish up her hair.

"Two seconds Sango, I have to fix my bun" I yelled back, I was ready for the big event. I lightly touched up my make-up, and then raced downstairs to hurry to the door. Sango put her foot to the pedal and raced down to Kagura's new house. Naraku's job in the Taisho corporation as one of the lower level workers made him enough to buy them a small apartment; 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom in a decent part of town.

"Kagome!" Kagura squealed, she propped herself up in her reclining chair, her arms outstretched. Her stomach was huge; it was poking out further than most pregnant women's do.

"OMG Kagura, you're about to pop" I rushed over to hug her, making a conscience effort not to crush her stomach.

"Thank you so much for coming. I hope Sesshomaru and Inuyasha make it by. Miroku is upstairs helping someone with something. And I am pretty much done with the nursery, If you want to go see" Kagura said calmly. I placed her gift on the community table and wandered upstairs. I walked into the nursery. Beautiful yellow flowery wallpaper was hung up on the wall. The crib, a lacy light yellow object, was shoved over in the corner, near the changing table. The table was a solid wooden dresser with an area on the top to the changing pad at the top. There were enough drawers for diapers, wipes, and a change of clothes. It was a modest room, and I was happy to see that my toy would have a place to stay in the toy box. I was afraid to stay much longer, considering I was missing more of the party. I quickly wandered back down to the party, to see the Taisho brother arrived.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said calmly, she looked up to see him. He was stunning as usual.

"Hey Sess" I replied, and he didn't seem to notice that I called him Sess.

"How are you?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Good, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, I am supposed to be the godfather of the child. So I am here to make sure she enjoys herself" Sesshomaru replied.

"I am excited for you. It must be such an honor to be the godfather of your friend's first child" I was happy for him. I wanted to be a part of Kagura's pregnancy but she didn't know me well enough.

"Yes, it is quite delightful. I have never had a child before, but I do have a little brother on the way. My father remarried and his new wife is pregnant" Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Well, now your brother has a playmate. I'm sure you are glad to have this opportunity" I laughed. Then the scene changed.

"My WATER BROKE" yelled Kagura, she was clinching her stomach and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"It's ok, calm down. We have the bag in the hall closet, and we are ready to go" Naraku reached out and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it extremely tightly, waddling to keep up with him. I stuck around to grab the bag of clothes.

"Sango!" I yelled, I wanted to follow them out to the hospital.

"There is room in my car, Kagome" Sesshomaru answered quickly, He grabbed lightly on her shoulder and guided her to his BMX. She was excited, she wanted to see the birth of the Kagura's eldest child. Sesshomaru showed no other appearance of worry or nervousness except for a slight twitch of his finger as he drove.

"It's ok, don't worry about the birth of Rin. She is definitely going to be happy to have you as a godfather. Not that she'll ever need to live with you" Kagome teased.

"I am not worried" was the simple statement Sesshomaru gave, as he gave his full attention to the road. The rest of the ride was rode in silence during this time. I was nervous, hoping we aren't too late to witness the birth of the new baby. Kagura was the first to marry, the first to have a child, and the first to move out of her parents' house. I, however, still live with my mom in the Higurashi shrine, and I don't really date much right now.

"We are looking for Kagura Origumo, she came in to have a baby" I exclaimed at the front desk, but the Nurse refused to let us know where she was.

"Please wait in the lobby, we will let you know when Mrs. Origumo can have visitors" The nurse replied, and that was all she said.

It was an extremely long wait but after several hours, the nurse allowed Sesshomaru and me to visit Kagura. She was literally wiped out, lying on her back resting.

"Kagura" I whispered, gently touching her shoulder.

"Mhm, Kagome and Sess. Thanks for coming" Kagura mumbled, she appeared drugged out and exhausted.

"You knew we would come for you, get some rest" I gave her a gentle touch and then inched out with Sesshomaru.

"Where is the baby?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"They are put behind glass to be observed by the nurses. We can go see them now" Kagome stepped out in front and showed Sesshomaru the way to the baby window. In a little box labeled Rin, was a beautiful baby. She was no bigger than the rest of the baby, but she had this smile on her face that drew your attention to her.

"Sess, have you seen Rin yet?" Miroku asked, he was standing with Sango.

"Yes, she is beautiful" Sess admitted, he was now a part of this little girl's life.

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to you?" Naraku asked, he took him off to the side.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Kagura and I have an appointment with the lawyer to create a living will and testament. We are going to name you as the sole caregiver for Rin. However Kagura wants you to try and be friends with Kagome because she is also a part of the baby's life" Naraku said

"Ms. Higurashi and I are friends" Sesshomaru stated. He turned to glance at her, the slip of the woman was cute and she had a future in front of her.

"Good, why don't you go with her to see Kagura and the baby" Naraku suggested, he stayed behind.

I could hear them talking about me but I continued down to Kagura's hospital room. She was sitting up, with the baby in her arm.

"Can I hold her?" I asked; Kagura smiled up at me with warm eyes and a gentle smile. She stretched her arms out and I reached for the baby. She was so tiny and almost weightless in my arms. She held onto my finger with her tiny hand and I couldn't help but smile at her. I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"Why don't we allow Mrs. Origumo to rest?" The nurse recommended. She didn't hesitate to take the baby from my arms and place her in the crib. Then she ushered me and Sesshomaru out of the room.

"Why don't we go out to dinner?" Sesshomaru suggested and I couldn't help but agree. He drove us in his car, and took us to a nice restaurant.

"Thank you for this lovely meal" I said at the end. Sesshomaru took me home, walked me to the door nicely and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I enjoyed your company Kagome, talk to you tomorrow" Sesshomaru started to leave. This is the first time since high school that a boy has taken me on a date, even if it was impromptu. Could Sesshomaru, this hot businessman, actually be into me? Like OMG! I am wanted, I am desirable.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" I called out after him. He turned around slowly, to face me.

"Are we going to start dating?" I asked stupidly. He chuckled slightly, and I couldn't predict what he was going to say next.

"Let's start as friends, if that's ok with you Kagome" Sesshomaru answered, and I could tell this was going to be the beginning of something special.

Eight Years Later

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Rin, happy birthday to you" the crowd sang in unison.

"Blow out the candles, sweetie" Kagura whispered. Rin stood up, leaned over the table, and blew out her eight candles.

"Yay!" Rin squealed, because she knew she was going to eat her vanilla cake with vanilla icing and then open her presents. Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, an 8 year old Inuyasha and a 5 year old Jiro came to her party. Big hunks of cake were passed out to everyone, and then everyone walked around.

"Hi Rini" Inuyasha smiled, this was the first time that he has ever been around his brother's friends in public.

"Hey Yasha, thanks for coming to my party" Rin replied, and then she ran off to play with her friend Jiro.

"Jiro! Don't ruin your new clothes" Sango yelled, rubbing her full belly. She was pregnant again, with twins now.

"Boys will be boys, Sango" Miroku said, laughing it up with Naraku.

"Sess, can you get the gift out of the car?" Kagome asked, she and Sesshomaru were now engaged. And have been dating for 4 years.

"No problem baby" Sesshomaru was almost CEO of his father's company, he was engaged to a beautiful public defender, and life was perfect. Sesshomaru hurried to the car to get the envelope for Rin, then came back just on time.

"Can I open your gift, godfather?" Rin asked.

"Sure Rin, here ya go" Sesshomaru handed her the entire restaurant. Rin carelessly tore into the envelope.

"What is this?" Rin asked, she handed the papers off to her mother.

"Well Rin, your godfather got you three 3-day passes to Disneyland" Kagura smiled, she knew Sesshomaru spent an arm and a leg for that but she appreciated it.

"Sess, I gotta go. Turns out this case I'm working on got a new lead and we have to check it out. Sorry baby" Sesshomaru whispered.


	2. The Accident

A/n: I am still unmotivated for my other story, but I promise to have the epilogue up before the end of 2009, and this story hopefully will be over by the end of 2009 as well. Thanks for the reviews, it keeps me moving and motivated, the more the better!

The ACCIDENT

"Car Keys?"

"Check!"

"Wallet"

"Check!"

"Disneyland Tickets"

"Check!"

"Luggage packed"

"Check!"

"Are we ready to go yet?" Rin whined, she was already dressed in her outfit for the car. Kagura had put her in the booster seat and strapped her in already. She had her Barbie dolls and some other things she needed. But her parents were still double checking that they had everything in the car.

"We can go now, anything else we can buy at the Disneyland Resort" Naraku hissed; he grew impatient. The last few years of their marriage were failure. Kagura constantly accused him of cheating, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that anymore.

"Fine Naraku, but it's coming out of your personal account" Kagura gave up, plopping down in the car.

"Whatever" Naraku rolled his eyes and then he started the car. The ride was mostly silent, except for little bits of laughter from Rin listening to SpongeBob tapes on the portable DVD player.

"Sorry to drag you on this trip, I know you rather be able to mess with Yuri and cheat all weekend but we need to spend time with our daughter for her 8th birthday" Kagura complained; she knew all about Yuri and their little affair.

"Yuri is none of your business. She is my assistant and that's all" Naraku turned to look at her, then went back to driving.

"Do you think it's ok to cheat on me? I've given you a beautiful daughter, I keep a spotless house, and I cook all your favorite meals. I am faithful to you and have been since we've gotten married" Kagura was still in shock.

"I am not cheating on you Kagura, leave me alone about this. I am sick of your constant accusing. I do not have time to deal with your immaturity and low self esteem" Naraku growled at her.

"Sure, blame this on me being out of my mind. But you know I'm right, you are fucking that little bitch. After you promised to stay faithful and to love me forever, 8 years sure isn't forever" Kagura yelled, causing Rin to look up.

"You, faithful?!?! You may have physically been faithful but I know you give your work and your hobbies more attention to me. I haven't been your main focus since we got married. If it wasn't for Rin, I would have left you already" Naraku replied. He noticed upcoming traffic on the road but ignored it.

"I have a life Naraku. I have to do something to fill my time. Between you running off to overnight business trips, and working long hours to get ahead at work, I am home alone most of the time. If it wasn't for my yoga and Rin, I wouldn't have anything to do" retorted Kagura. She couldn't believe how Naraku was treating her!

"Mommy, stop yelling at daddy" Rin said calmly, this was not the first time they had screamed at each other.

"Watch your show Rini, Mommy is talking" Kagura said softly, giving her daughter a gentle look.

"Stop upsetting her Kagura, and shut your mouth. You refuse to work, so I have to spend my time making sure I keep this job. That's the only way to afford the expensive lifestyle you are use to. You are a spoiled brat who wouldn't work if you needed to" Naraku snorted. Kagura placed her foot on the dashboard.

"Shut up Naraku, I have worked before. And I wanted to work, from the very beginning. But you wanted me to stay home and raise Rin so she could be well educated" Kagura insisted.

"I didn't mean from now until she graduates from high school, I only wanted it until she started preschool" Naraku huffed.

"Well too bad I didn't get the memo. I raised her and now you want to complain about how I don't work. I can't stand you and I certainly can't stand how you are talking to me. You are so irritating! I love you and I want to be with you, but you are too busy cheating and throwing yourself to the job to focus on me and your daughter" Kagura screamed.

"I love Rin, I took the weekend off of work to make sure that I can spend this birthday present with her. You should know better than to accuse me of not loving my child. I have done more than the average father to guarantee her a good life, even when she is grown and we are dead. I love her and I want to love you but you shut me out" Naraku hissed.

"I don't shut you out, I've tried to reach out for you. I love you, and I want us to try and be a couple again. But we don't talk, we haven't touched each other intimately in awhile, we are totally apart. You don't even sleep in our room anymore" Kagura insisted.

"Shut up Kagura, I have been stressed and I am done dealing with you and this constant whining" Naraku grew out of control, but before Kagura could say anything else to him, a red hummer driving entirely too fast hit them from the front. Kagura flew forward, her right leg trapped on the dashboard, and was instantly broken. Her pelvis and lower half of her body slid forward, getting squished between the chair and the dash. She was unable to breathe and she died instantly. Naraku received serious head injuries, his head was slammed against the dashboard and rendered him unconscious. Rin, was the only one safe. The booster seat and seat belt kept her out of harm's way and generally free of injuries. But she was stuck waiting until the ambulance came.

"We have female, 26 years old, 5'7", DOA. We also have male, 26 years old, 6'2", severe head injury, and neck injury. We have female, 8 years old, 4'1", and minor cuts. Can we locate a family member or something to pick up the child?" The EMT said. Rin's cuts were tended to, and she was told that everything was ok. The ambulance allowed her to ride with her dad, who had an oxygen mask over his face.

"Sweetie, do you have any family members who live around her?" A nice nurse in the hospital asked.

"I have a godfather, named Sesshomaru Taisho. And my aunt Kanna Origumo" Rin told her. Luckily because of Naraku's medical files, they were able to get the number of Kanna to call her. The 4'11" ghostly pale woman came in, wearing her traditional all white long flowing dress.

"Rin, are you alright?" She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Yes Auntie Kanna. But I haven't seen Mommy" Rin answered, she sat sit beside Kanna. Kanna brought her some snacks to enjoy while she talked to the Nurse.

"Rin, let's go home. I can call Sesshomaru and the lawyers from there" Kanna said after that, she assisted Rin into the car and drove the 45 minute drive to her house. Rin was not happy. Her house was toy-free, boring, and sterile.

"This is Kanna Origumo, my brother died today. The hospital is doing an autopsy and they will issue the death certificate for tomorrow. We should have the Will and Testament read this weekend, because their child is not to stay with me. I will notify everyone tonight" Kanna said calmly, the lawyers must have agreed because she suddenly hung up.

"May I speak to Sesshomaru?" Kanna asked. She must have gotten a yes because she stayed on the phone.

"This is Kanna, Naraku's younger sister. He died, before he could receive the surgery to stop the swelling in his brain. Kagura died upon impact. Yes, Rin is fine. She is at my house for tonight. We are having a reading of the will and testament in 3 days, so please come. Thank you" Kanna hung up sharply, shooed Rin from the stairs, and went to bed herself. Rin had a hard time resting, she was scared and upset. Her parents are dead, she was alone with her creepy aunt and now she had to stay here until the weekend.

Rin had no clothes, none of her personal possessions and absolutely nothing to do. Kanna called her in absent to school for the rest of the week because she felt that it was unnecessary to drive her 45 minutes one way just for 6 hours of school. Sesshomaru had no called or come by since the death, and she had heard no other word about her parents.

~End of Chappie!~


	3. Last Will and Testament

A/N: I know this must seem like my millionth update this week but I have really been excited to write about this story. I am actually getting somewhere with what I want to say and the creative juices are just flowing right now, it's so amazing and I love it. So this is chapter 4  
Sess, Sango, Miroku, Kags, Ayame, Kouga are 26. Izayoi is 35, Inu no Taisho is ageless but he appears to be 40. Inuyasha is 10, Shippo is 6, Jiro is 7 and Rin is 8.

Last Will and Testament

Rin, Kagome, Kanna, Mrs. Higurashi, Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Naraku's family, and I sat waiting for the lawyer to read the will.

"To my wife, I leave nothing. Our marriage was in shambles as I had this rewritten and I feel that there is no use in keeping you around or leaving you anything of substance. To my beautiful daughter Rin, I leave my legacy. All my money, in all my different accounts, plus the house, which is all in a trust that you may have on your 18th birthday, as long as your legal guardian signs for you to have it. To Sesshomaru, I leave full guardianship of Rin, along with a monthly paycheck from my retirement. This is $1,500 a month for the care and needs of Rin. I know you are a businessman, so you can afford to pay for her. To my family, I relinquish full ownership of my 1/8 of our family's property, and it is going to Rin, in her trust. I also leave all my cars, my jewelry, and my retirement fund to Rin as well" The Lawyer Read.

"Mr. Taisho, we need you to sign papers saying that you are now the legal guardian of Rin Origumo, and that you are to raise and care for her as a parent would until she turns 18 years old. If there is anyone else you wish to help you raise Rin, please say so now" The lawyer asked. I said nothing and just signed the form. Rin happily ran from her aunt's side to Kagome's open arms.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Kanna. We appreciate it" Kagome thanked her, Kanna simply nodded.

"How was it at auntie Kanna's house?" I questioned. I do not question Kanna's ability to supervise but I did want to make sure she was treated properly

"She took care of me, but her house was boring and I felt lonely" Rin answered truthfully. Kagome and I knew Kanna talked to her about the death of her parents, and about the funeral.

"We set up a room for you in Sesshomaru's house. And the boys are already over there. Ayame and Kouga's adopted son, Shippo is there. Jiro, Miroku & Sango's son, is there. Inuyasha is there" Kagome said softly

"Can I play with them?" Rin asked excitedly

"Yes of course, they want to show you to their new room. Although I am already 26, I still lived at home with my parents and my younger half brother Inuyasha.

The drive to my family's house was brief. We wasted no time getting Rin out of the car and taking her into meet her new family and friends.

"Hey Rin" Inuyasha said calmly, he was the tallest of the boys and by far the oldest. He was 2 years older than Rin herself

"Hey Yasha, it's been a long time since I've last seen you" Rin said honestly, it had been a few weeks since her birthday party.

"How are you feeling?" Shippo asked, he had overheard his parents talking about the death.

Rin wiped away some forming tears from her eyes. She missed her parents terribly, and she hadn't got to see Disneyland like she wanted. But she didn't want to upset her new family.

"I am fine" She whispered, feeling more tears coming.

"Leave her alone, don't start asking her a whole bunch of questions" I ordered, scooping Rin up in my arms and carrying her around. When I finally sat down for dinner, I allowed Rin to sit in my lap and eat.

"How sweet is that?" Izayoi said, looking at the sight before her.

"It truly is, I know Sess will make a good father to her" Kagome replied. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Sess, where do I sleep?" Rin asked. Which was a rather good question considering that I was still not sure of that myself.

"Would you like to see the room that Kagome & I decorated? It's fit for a princess" Izayoi boasted, she was into interior designing

"Will you take me, god daddy?" Rin asked softly. I knew she knew me the best but her attachment to me was so cute.

"Of course Rin, it's no problem" I replied, carrying her in my arms and walking upstairs. She was an honestly cute little girl. Her hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head, she was missing a tooth in the front of her mouth, but that didn't stop her from smiling. Her hair was brown and her eyes hazel. She was just an adorable little kid. Rin stood in amazement as I opened the door to what use to be Inuyasha's nursery. The walls were painted bubble gum pink, and there were little butterflies painted around the room. She had a canopy style bed, big enough for 2 people to sleep in.

"God daddy, will you sleep with me tonight?" Rin asked gently, she looked up with her big brown eyes and I couldn't help but to cave.

"Get dressed, and brush your teeth, then I will come in" I answered, leaving to find my own nightclothes.

"Sess, why are you getting dressed for bed so early" Izayoi asked.

"Rin wants me to sleep in her room to help her get through this first night" I answered calmly.

"Oh, that's so nice of you. I'll tell everyone else not to disturb you. Don't forget to say goodbye to Kagome before you go" Izayoi said. I couldn't forget my loving little fiancée so I gave her a loving kiss before I disappeared into Rin's room for the night. I lay on my back, with my head against the pillow. I opted to be fully dressed, with my long sweatpants and a wife beater. Rin was wearing some long gown.

"You ready for bed Rin?" I asked.

"Yes god daddy" Rin answered, crawling into the big bed and pulling the covers over her legs. Then she wrapped her tiny arm around my waist and laid her head on my stomach, I could tell that she was going to be asleep in a few minutes so I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep.


	4. Moving Forward

A/n: A few months have passed; Rin is already 9 years old! I could really use some more reviews, I can tell that people have been reading this story, I do get a decent number of readers but no one takes the time to review! I need the encouragement; I need someone to keep me motivated. An author needs reviews like businesses needs money. Help me out and REVIEW!

If I get at least 5 reviews between right now and 3:30 pm (Pacific Time) tomorrow afternoon then I will release the next chapter. If not, you guys are waiting until Friday. I have the next 4 chappies written but I am not letting anymore come out until you guys review. This is not holding the chappie hostage; this is just giving you encouragement to review so you can get the special early release. And you guys can have this privilege as many times as you want, as long as I get the 5 reviews after each chapter.

Thanks to guardian1moon for the review! I appreciate it, and to answer your question: The pairing will be Kags/Sess and Sess/Rin, throughout the story. Here's chappie 5!

Moving Forward

"Rin, time for school" I yelled from the living room. Rin's elementary school was on my way to work so I decided to stop by and pick her up.

"Coming in a few minutes" Rin yelled downstairs. I could hear her grabbing stuff and running around downstairs.

"Thanks Kags, I appreciate it" Sesshomaru gave me a kiss on the check; he was tired of being late for work to drop off Rin.

"No problem, this little situation isn't going to work out for long" I hinted, Sesshomaru and I have been dating almost 5 years and he still hadn't asked me to marry him. But I wasn't impatient, I knew he had a huge change in his life with Rin's arrival so I stayed patient.

"I know, I am working on a surprise later on, ok?" Sesshomaru grabbed his briefcase and was waiting for Rin to come downstairs.

"Hi Kagome" Rin greeted me calmly, she never did call my god mommy, or treat me like she did Sesshomaru but she was always polite.

"Hey Rin, Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride" She replied, she gave Sesshomaru his usual kiss goodbye before all 3 of us left the house. I dropped Rin off in front of her school, with the promise that I'd get her afterschool. And then I sped off to my job at the courthouse downtown. Rin's birthday is marked in red on my calendar, it was less than a month away.

"Sess, hey, for Rin's party, maybe we should just have all our friends and their kids come over to help celebrate her 10th birthday. It's in 3 weeks. Yeah I can get a bouncy house and a sno cone machine. Alright, bye" I wanted to wrap all the plans up and be ready for the big day. Rin has adjusted so much to this new house and this new life. She deserves to enjoy her birthday, because she's had a lot to live with

3 weeks later

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Rin, Happy Birthday to you" the crowd sang in unison. We all clapped for Rin as she blew out the candles.

"Thank you Kags and god daddy" Rin said with a smile.

"We are going to let the kids go play outside for awhile before we cut the cake and open presents" Kagome announced. 12 year old Inuyasha, 10 year Rin, 9 year old Jiro, and 8 year old Shippo ran outside to play with bouncy house.

"Well you're finally a double digit now" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up Yasha, just cuz you're about to be a teenager, doesn't mean I'm little" Rin pouted.

"There there Rin, you can be just a big as a teen, but I'm sure you can't do things that teenage girls do" Inuyasha taunted.

"I can do anything they can do" Rin insisted.

"Then kiss me! On the lips! Like a teenage girl would" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't have to, there's no rule that says I have to" Rin stepped back, the other boys were watching them.

"Then you're just a little kid then" Inuyasha turned to keep bouncing.

An aggravated Rin bounced over near Inuyasha, and cornered her.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly. Rin just closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed him.

"I didn't expect you to do that" Inuyasha mumbled, his cheeks are dark red coloring.

"Kids, time for Ice Cream and Cake" I yelled, I noticed that little kiss but I ignored it, seeing that it's nothing more than children trying to prove themselves.

"Thanks Aunt Kagome" Inuyasha took the biggest slice and ran to go sit with the boys. Rin just slid over coolly and ate her cake.

"Ready for presents Rini?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes please!" Rin squealed.

"I'll go first! Every young girl needs a way to communicate to her friends and have a social life, so I bought you this" Kagome handed her a small square package, neatly wrapped. Rin wasted no time ripping the paper to reveal a Sidekick LX 2009. This was Rin's first cell phone and she was now like a big girl.

"Well mine is even better" Sesshomaru bragged, he handed Rin a silver key.

"What does it go to?" Rin asked.

"To your new room, in our new house" he snaked an arm around me and gave me a kiss.

"A new house?" Izayoi questioned.

"Kagome and I are to marry this summer, and I want her to have a house of her own to come home to after work, So we are moving this weekend" Sesshomaru announced, and it warmed my heart because he finally gave me the news I wanted to hear. We were to be married in 2 months and we would live happily ever after with Rin and any new children we have.

"That's great, I want to go see it after the party" I whispered, but I know he heard.

"Sure thing" He replied, before we went back to watching Rin open the rest of our gifts. The party ended an hour after that, and we snuck out to see the new house without Rin.

"OMG It's beautiful" I gushed. 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, with a huge patio and a pool in the backyard. Rin's room was the 2nd biggest, and it was gorgeous. Tile floors in the kitchen, wooden floors for the hallway.

"I bought it just for us baby" Sesshomaru whispered softly in my ear, and I swear the way he was hugging me from behind makes me want him even more.

"Sess" I moan out, and I wished we could have continued but his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered immediately.

"God daddy, where did you go?" Rin asked; I resisted the urge to sigh, we did run off from her during her birthday.

"I had to run an errand with Kagome, we'll be back soon" Sesshomaru didn't allow her to say anything else because he hung up.

"We still have a few minutes before we have to go" Sesshomaru whispered but I didn't want to keep Rin waiting any longer so I insisted we get back to the house. She was happily playing with Inuyasha, Jiro, Shippo and Souta, and enjoying her new cell phone.

~End of chapter~

5 reviews before tomorrow at 3:30 pm and I will give you guys the next chapter early!

Also tell me what you think : Is Kagome right for the job as guardian with Sesshomaru?


	5. High School

A/N: Reviews Reviews Reviews, I can't get enough but seems like no one wants to send any. I did get 3 reviews, but that wasn't the minimum of 5 so I couldn't release the chapter early. Come on people, I won't hold chapters hostage but I would be able to update faster and keep this regular pace if people would send constructive criticism or encouragement.

I am leaving for a mini vacation October 9th, so you have from now until midnight October 9th to send the minimum of 5 reviews. If I receive it by midnight Friday, I will post the 7th chapter before I go off on my trip. If not, then it waits until Friday.

Rin is now 14, Inuyasha is 16, Kikyo is 17, Souta and Shippo are 12, and Jiro is 13. All are in high school (7th-12th grade) and are basically going through High School life together. All the adults are in their early thirties.

Enter High School

"Rin! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" Kagome hollered from downstairs.

"I'm up already, I am trying to get dressed" I yelled back, flipping open my Sidekick. Kagome is such a pain in my butt, all she does is nag about how slow I take and complain that my room is dirty. Then she gets Sess on me but I can tell he doesn't mean what he says.

"Rin! 5 minutes and you haven't had breakfast yet" Kagome yelled again. I could hear Sess telling her to calm down. I grabbed my iPod, my cell, my backpack, and my headphones from the dresser before running downstairs.

"Good morning Rin" Sess said to me, I went over to give him a kiss on the cheek before I put my lip gloss on.

"Good morning Sess" I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice.

"That isn't breakfast, young lady" Kagome informed me, her high heels making a loud clicking sound against the tile. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a muffin.

"I can't be late on the first day, plus I hear Inuyasha outside" I darted past her and ran out the front door. Inuyasha was in the driver's seat, some girl in the passenger, and in the back all squished were Shippo, Souta, Jiro.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked irritably, this girl didn't even give me a sparing glance so I ignored her.

"Kikyo needed a ride; her parents went to work early. You can squeeze in the back, squirt" Inuyasha said, I looked over Kikyo. She reminded me of Kagome, but that would make sense considering they are cousins. Tall, slender, with big boobs, she had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Fine" I huffed, ignoring this girl and climbing into the back with the younger boys. They gave me their rounds of hellos but I wasn't listening to them. I just sat staring daggers into the back of Kikyo's head.

She didn't waste time getting out of the car; she merely gave him a peck on the cheek before grabbing her designer purse and jumping out. She actually didn't go to our school; she goes to a charter so we had to make a special stop. I took her seat once she left and allowed the boys to breathe again.

"Jealous Rin?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk but I gave my full attention to the scenery outside the window so he left me alone. He forced the boys out before he left me go.

"I know you want me Rin; I can see it in the way you looked at Kikyo. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you" he whispered in my ear, I really wasn't interested in Inuyasha that way. He looked so much like Sesshomaru, it was undeniable but their personalities were totally different and I wanted no part in him. Sesshomaru is sweet, strong and dedicated where Inuyasha is playful, short tempered and cranky. I do not want a childish boy, I want an experienced man.

"Leave me alone Yasha, we're going to be late" I said, unlocking the door and stepping out. I was dressed simply, a t-shirt and jeans but I wasn't trying to impress anyone but Sesshomaru so it didn't matter. I lightly applied some lip gloss before walking into homeroom to get my schedule.

"Rin Origumo" The teacher called, she handed me a thin strip of paper with my schedule for the next semester.

1st period: Poetry

2nd period: Computer Applications

3rd period: Spanish 1

4th Period: P.E. 9

"Wow, what a sucky schedule" Mayumi said next to me, she was a friend from elementary school and I agreed.

"Yeah well what can we freshmen hope to get?" I laughed, seeing how all the freshmen pretty much had the same variety of classes. Homeroom only lasted a few minutes before we were forced to fight the swarms in the hallway to manage to our first period class. Poetry, what a boring subject. Turned out the teacher was as boring as the class so I texted the entire time, paying attention just enough to get the syllabus and the homework for the day. 2nd period felt the same, except all my friends were in there.

"Rin, come sit here" Shippo motioned for me to sit by him. He and Souta were already working on the class assignment so I plopped nearby them and began talking.

"So Rin, what's up with you and Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"We're just old friends, why?" I replied, practicing her typing with this new program.

"No reason, just curious" was his simple answer before returning to his work. The lunch bell couldn't have ringed fast enough, for I ran out of that classroom and hurried off to the cafeteria to beat the lines. Unfortunately everyone seemed to have had the same idea so I still had to wait.

"Hey, squirt, mind if we cut in with you?" Inuyasha asked, he was standing beside some other guy.

"Sure, whatever" I scooted over to allow them into the small space of a line we had and handed them both a tray for their food.

"Thanks" The guy said to me before returning to his conversation with Inuyasha. It seemed like they were talking about some party and Kikyo, but I didn't pay attention to listen more closely. I ordered my food, paid and left, glad to be free of that death trap. Even though Inuyasha had Kikyo, he seemed like the type of guy who wanted to sample everything and anything so I wasn't trying to be on his radar. The bell for third rang quicker than I hoped, so I was stuck finding my way to Spanish. The instructor was an elderly lady who barely knew Spanish herself so I knew it was going to be an easy class. Then P.E, my least favorite subject. Kagome usually picks me up from school so I sat in front of the office and waited.

"Sorry I'm late Rin, work went a little over. Are you alright?" She asked me, I kept my mouth shut and avoided all her questions as I sat in the car with my iPod blasting. When I got home, I ran upstairs to change into something a little cooler. A spaghetti strap tank top and some short shorts to run around the house in, I knew Sess would be home soon and Kagome would be busy making dinner. But for some reason Sess wasn't home at his usual 4:45 and Kagome wasn't starting dinner yet.

"Rin, I hope you weren't starving. Sess is bringing in Chinese after work and he called to say he'll be home in thirty minutes" Kagome texted me but I didn't waste time replying. My window faces out to the street so I saw him pull in at 5:30, I raced downstairs, past Kagome's room to the garage to open the door for him.

"Hi Sess" I greeted him with a huge smile, I reached out to help him with the bag of food and made sure I twisted my hips extra for him as I walked back into the house.

"Hey baby" Kagome came in, giving him a kiss before taking the bag from me and placing it on the dining room table. Sesshomaru took his usual place at the head with Kagome on his left and me on the right. We bowed our head in silent prayer before opening the boxes of food.

"I wanted to let you guys know that I went to the doctor during my lunch break today, to see why I was having problems conceiving" Kagome started slowly, I did not want to hear about her failed attempts at a pregnancy. I didn't want another thing in my way for having Sesshomaru. I could see the worry seep into his face but he remained calm.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked, allowing another bite of food into his mouth.

"I seem to be infertile. They do not know why so we are going to run more tests and look into fertility treatments to help" Kagome said softly, she did not let her eyes raise from the plate of food in front of her.

"If you feel you can handle it, we should" Sesshomaru stated, and nothing more was said about it. I simply sat there comment less, because I didn't want to upset him by upsetting Kagome. After I finished eating, I excused myself from the table and went to throw my trash away. I could her "Best I ever had" playing upstairs, it must have been Inuyasha calling me so I walked slowly up the stairs and called him back.

"What is it?" I said firmly, I wasn't interested in Sesshomaru but I needed somebody to keep me company.

"There's a party tonight, want to go?" He asked, I moved slowly to close my door before I answered.

"Sure, what time and when can you pick me up?" I said in hushed tones.

"It's at 10 and I'll come get you at 11, I'm sure everyone will be sleep by then. Be dressed and ready, I'll text you when I'm in the driveway" Inuyasha answered before hanging up. If I can't have the one I want, I might as well have the next best thing. I hid the clothes I wanted to wear under my bed, and then wandered downstairs.

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed early" I said to no one in particular.

"Are you sick? Want me to check on you later?" Kagome asked gently, I hated her so much it hurt, but I turned on the charm and gave her a nice smile.

"No I'm fine, and please don't disturb me" I replied, walking slowly back upstairs. I put on the clothes, which was a nice denim skirt and a halter top before I threw a robe over it and pretended to sleep. I heard the door to my room open once, which I assume was Kagome checking up on me, but she never did come back again. I kept my phone on vibrate and at 11, just as he promised, Inuyasha arrived. I didn't have to worry about being caught. Sesshomaru sleeps soundly and so does Kagome, so I crept out the front door but left my window open in case I didn't want to go back through the door.

"I'm surprised you'd want to go to a party, I thought you were a good girl" Inuyasha teased.

"Well I'm not, so let's go" I glanced over at him, he was looking extremely good tonight. He drove at top speeds to this house party, and I could tell I was the youngest in the bunch.

"You sure you can handle a senior party?" Inuyasha asked, he grabbed onto my hand like we were a couple but I didn't jerk mine away.

"Yeah I'm not 5 anymore Yasha" I retorted, as I allowed myself to be led into this party. The rooms were packed with people, some dancing and some making out. Inuyasha left me on a couch with another girl who was waiting for her boyfriend to return.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Rin, and you?" I asked back, she mumbled something which I suppose was her name but I didn't quite catch it.

"Nice party, isn't it?" She asked, I just nodded. Her boyfriend eventually came to get her but Inuyasha never returned. So I forced myself to stumble through the crowds of people until I found him, drinking in the kitchen with a few other guys.

"Yasha" I called out, he couldn't hear me so I had to get close.

"Rini, my darling, what are you doing here?" He threw his arm around me and planted sloppy kisses on my cheek and neck.

"Stop it! You're drunk and it's time to go" I pulled my head away from him because he smelled like alcohol.

"Not yet Rin, we haven't even danced" Inuyasha said, and he grabbed me around my waist and slung me around like a rag doll. I could hardly call it dancing but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Come on, let's go" I urged and he finally caved. He told his friends goodbye and followed me out to the car. But he refused to drive off until I kissed him.

"I don't want to Yasha, really. We're just friends and think about Kikyo" I insisted.

"I don't care about KIKYO! She's nothing but a girl who is interested in me. We're dating but we aren't married, I can have fun" He leaned over into my personal space and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I also wished I had stayed home and dreamt of Sesshomaru instead. He forced his lips onto mine and at first they were soft and loving, but they grew desiring and greedy after a few moments and I had to push him away.

"Fine, I'll take you home. You're right, I should just stay with Kikyo because at least she knows how to treat a man" He ignored me the entire way home and rushed me out of the car once he pulled up in front of the house. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. It wasn't my fault I wasn't who he wanted me to be, and I couldn't be for that matter anyways. I am my own person and he has to understand that. I'm glad I kept the window open but I still went through the front door, then into my room and straight to bed. I didn't even waste time showering before anyone caught me.

~End of Chapter~

Tell me what you think: Is Rin doing the right thing by avoiding Inuyasha?


	6. Disrespect

A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys are like OMG confused by Rin's behavior. Rin desires Sesshomaru (obviously) and has since she was a child; however it was perceived as affection not attraction. Rin wants Sesshomaru because he treats her so nicely and looks so good. Sess is not unaware of this but he has not spoken to anyone about it. Rin has settled for Inuyasha because he looks so much like Sesshomaru (minus the markings and the ears) and because he desires her in the way she wants to be wanted. Rin has not, however, replaced her want for Sesshomaru. She is just using Inuyasha to fill that need she has for Sesshomaru.

As usual the characters will be OOC

I need at least 5 reviews before I can early release this chapter, if not then it waits until Friday.

Disrespect

"Rin, you are extremely slow today. And I have to take you, not Inuyasha" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Leave me alone, I'm sick of you yelling at me" I screamed, I had a piercing headache and she was being a pill.

"Rin, you better not speak to me that way ever again, or you will be grounded. Now get down here now!" She ordered and I didn't feel like fighting her. So I slowly walked downstairs and I could see the irritation on her face, she shoved a muffin in my hand and dragged me out the door before I could even tie my shoes. Then she dropped me off in front of my school.

"Have Inuyasha give you a ride home, I have to go visit my mom tonight with Souta" Kagome said, I forgot her stupid mom lived in another city and Souta was staying at an aunt's for now. I didn't care, I just walked into my school and off to first period. The day was uneventful, I got lunch detention for not having my homework for Poetry class but I got over it and made it through the day anyways.

"Yasha, I need a ride home" I said, he didn't speak just let me follow him to the car.

"Rin, I'm sorry about last night. I remember some parts of it and I know I probably scared ya. I am into you Rin, but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Inuyasha started rambling.

"It's fine Yasha, it did scare me but only because I wasn't expecting it to happen like that. You know? I'm a little interested in you too, but I need time to get to know you and stuff. Plus I've never had any experience with a guy so it's new to me. Ok?" I said, he nodded but kept his eyes on the road. I saw Sess's car in the driveway so I figured he got home early. He was sitting in his reclining chair with a drink in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Hey Sess" I said once I got it, I kicked off my shoes and my jacket and sat in the couch beside him.

"Hey" He replied; he appeared to be totally relaxed. I went over to give him a kiss on the cheek but instead I kissed him on the lips.

"Rin, what was that?" He asked, not angry but certainly not calm either.

"Nothing" I lied, and I knew he could tell.

"I am married, and you are like a daughter to me. This can never happen again, do you understand me? Do you realize how much trouble I could get into? You are jail bait Rin, you are a minor and I am your guardian. Besides I am not interested in children, I am happy with Kagome and you have to accept it. She will be back in a few days and you are to stay away from me until she returns. Now go to your room" Sesshomaru yelled, he left the living room in distress and went to his private study. I was left in tears, how could Sesshomaru treat me this way? I know he must have some feelings for me, they couldn't be strictly fatherly. But that stupid girl Kagome is clouding his mind. I tried to wipe my tears away but only more came to me, so I dialed up Inuyasha.

"Hey Yasha, can you come pick me up? I want to be with you" I pretended, I could hear the excitement in his voice on the other line.

"Sure Rin, sounds great! I'll be right over" Inuyasha said, hanging up. I looked through my closet to see that I did own a strapless dress, just the right length to impress Inuyasha. And I decided not to wear a bra beneath it, I wanted Inuyasha to see I could be as fun as Kikyo, but I didn't want to replace her or be with him. I just wanted to fill the emptiness. Inuyasha was there awfully quickly, but that didn't surprise me. If Sesshomaru heard me leave, he didn't call me or stop me from leaving. Inuyasha drove me back to his place, which was surprisingly empty for a house as crowded as his. We went straight to his bedroom and wasted no time. Inuyasha sat on the bed beside me, and moved my hair from my shoulders. He planted kisses on my cheek, my jaw line, my neck and down to my shoulders. He slightly kissed the tops of my breasts, all the while pulling down at my dress to reveal even more. At first I was nervous of what he'd think, but I didn't care any longer. I did the honors of pulling it all down, so he could kiss them, but I didn't know he was going to caress and suck on them too. I lay back, imagining it was Sesshomaru who was treating me so tenderly, and the kisses continued down to my pelvis, but that's when Inuyasha stopped.

"Rin, I know this is far enough for today. For someone who has never been experienced, you sure didn't seem scared or nervous" Inuyasha turned his back to allow me some privacy to redress.

"Well I guess I just felt comfortable with you. Tomorrow after school, will you take me somewhere to do this again?" I asked, I readjusted my dress into place before I walked over beside him.

"Sure, if you want" He smiled at me before looking at the clock.

"My parents will be here soon, so I should probably drive you back" He commented, and I just went along for the ride. I couldn't help it, I was ready to experience something and it's hard to fantasize with no one there to help you out. I went home and instantly showered, because I didn't want Sesshomaru to find me smelling like his brother, then I went to bed able to finally dream of something more graphic then just innocent kisses. I woke up to an empty house, and found Sesshomaru had already left for the day. So I got my usual ride from Inuyasha and endured the horrible day of school, but when he went to drop me off after class, I got a shock.

"Hey, why isn't Sess home?" He asked, I noticed his parking spot was empty. I flipped open my sidekick to call him but I noticed a pending text.

"Rin, I have to work late tonight then I'm going out for happy hour. Don't wait up for me" Was all he said. So I invited Inuyasha in.

"He won't be home until super late, and I hate to be in this big house all alone" I played the innocent card.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do" Inuyasha wasted no time getting comfortable in the play room. It was decked out with pool tables, board games, and air hockey and pin ball machines.

"Hey I'm going to go change clothes, I'll be right back" I said, leaving Inuyasha to a thrilling game of pin ball. I ran up the stairs and into my room, where I shed most of my clothes. I left my panties on but nothing else. If Sesshomaru doesn't want me, then at least Inuyasha does. I walked downstairs slowly, taking my time. I'm glad all the windows were closed, because I didn't want anyone to see me but Inuyasha.

"Yasha" I called out sweetly, he didn't even give me the time of day however, he just stared at the game.

"Yasha!" I called out a little loud, which earned me a glance from him, but I knew he could see my mounds as they hung out. A natural C cup and all exposed for him to enjoy.

"Rin" He whispered breathlessly, and he left the game alone to come over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and crushed his lips onto mine. His hands lowered to my butt, where he cupped and squeeze it playfully. We slowly walked back towards the wall, where I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him to hold onto me. He stumbled slightly, but he managed to get us both onto the living room couch. He lifted himself off long enough to play with my panty line. He was inching it off of my body, slowly, before tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

But we heard the beep of Sesshomaru's Mustang from the room and he instantly hopped off.

"Go upstairs and get dressed" He ordered me, as he turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. I ran with a speed I never knew I possessed and threw on the school clothes from earlier. I could hear them talking from downstairs. I allowed the top button of my blouse to go undone before I wandered downstairs.

"Hey Sess" I said nicely, but he didn't reply.

"Why is Inuyasha in this house?" He questioned.

"I didn't want to be here alone so I invited him in" I answered, going over to join him on the couch.

"Well I'm home now so he can go" Sess said, and Inuyasha took the cue to go.

"Well bye Rin, see you tomorrow" He said, closing the door behind him.

"I don't see why you care, it's not like we were doing anything" I snapped, but Sesshomaru was already down the hall and into his study. So I forced myself to sit alone in my room upstairs, wondering what I had done to deserve this punishment.

~End of chapter~

What do you think: Is Sesshomaru handling this situation wrong?

Should Rin be with Inuyasha for the reason that she is with him?


	7. Family Discussion Part 1

A/N: I know this story is rated M but there will be only one sex scene and that is in the epilogue. Plus Rin is not a slut; she only wants to have sex with one person. Just putting that for clarification. Inuyasha does not want just that from Rin, he gets it plenty from Kikyo but his motives will be revealed later.

I have super good news: I have SATURDAY SCHOOL today. Not really good news for me because I had to wake up early to go sit in a classroom on Saturday from 8 am to 12 noon, which is going to be a complete waste of time. But I will be working on several scholarships and then new chappies of this story. The four hours doesn't go by fast and I hope to finish another chappie or two before the end of the period. I will also finish the conclusion of After the End by this weekend too. Please RATE & REVIEW, if I get 4 reviews I will be able to release a new chappie on Sunday.

Family Discussion (Part 1)

The trip back from her mother's was exhausting. Souta missed 2 days of school, and Sess was stressed having to avoid Rin. Kagome dropped Souta back to their aunt's house so he could unpack and rest for the day and then went straight to the fertility office. She wanted to check into some different types of treatments she and Sess could try to help them conceive.

A surrogate seemed like the best option, it would be her egg and Sess's sperm but not quite Kagome carrying it. She took a few pamphlets and briefly discussed prices before she drove straight home to Sess and Rin. School and work have been out for awhile but I couldn't help but be a little late.

"Hey, I'm home!" Kagome yelled out. She saw Sesshomaru round the corner but saw no Rin.

"Family Meeting" She yelled, and Sesshomaru watched Rin swing open her bedroom door and have the biggest attitude one has ever seen. Her iPod was blasting and she didn't give either of them eye contact.

"Rin, can you turn that down?" Sesshomaru asked; he was always so gentle with her and her feelings. Kagome just snatched one of the long white strings until it came out of her ear.

"What?" She snapped, but they ignored her.

"I went to the fertility office before I got home to talk about some treatments. Sesshomaru and I want to have a child of our own; we've been together for 5 years now and have nothing to show for it. It's not that we don't love you Rin, but you'll be leaving the nest soon and we can't wait for you to have grandchildren. We are going to start looking for a surrogate to help carry our child. It will be my egg and Sess's sperm but another woman will carry it for the nine months until it is ready to come to us. She will live in the guest room during the pregnancy" Kagome said calmly. Rin's face lost all color.

"Why can't you just be happy with me? I've been in your life for these entire 5 years but I guess I'm not good enough for you! Right!" She screamed. Kagome tried to put my hand on her to calm her down but she pulled her hand back like it was poison and held it close to her body.

"Don't you dare touch me! I can't believe you guys are doing this. During my high school life, forcing me to be some type of sister to this child. I will be pushed aside and forgot about this little brat that isn't even supposed to be in the world" She slung the words harshly at Kagome.

"Rin that is enough. Kagome and I decided on this awhile ago, it was her idea to tell you. I was going to wait until after it had already happened. We do not need your permission, nor do we care if you like the new arrangement. Go to your room, we don't need your negativity" Sess ordered, scooping Kags in his arms. Rin's face crunched up in disgust before she stormed to the front door and slammed it on the way out. But Sess didn't move to chase her, he just let Kagome sit there in his arms and cry it all out. After she had finished crying, they went on to discuss what to do about Rin.

"Should we ground her? She has the right to her opinion, no matter how harsh it was" Sess argued.

"She yelled at me, and she said hurtful things. Her opinion is her own business, but she cannot disrespect me or the baby like that. I want her out!" Kagome said firmly.

"She is my god child, I can't fling her aside just because she made you upset. I will talk to her about it when she calms down" Sess said.

"Fine, but she's still grounded. 2 months, no cell and no fun on the weekends" Kagome complied, and then she dismissed herself to the study to call her mom.

Meanwhile….

"_Stupid bitch still gets to play the victim card; she is trying to trap Sesshomaru into staying with her cuz of that damn baby. Gosh! I will never have him at this rate. He won't leave Kagome for me if they have a family"_ Rin thought angrily. She had her phone in her pocket so she dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hello?" He answered, confused. I forgot that I had blocked my number from showing.

"Hey, it's Rin. Is anyone home?" Rin asked

"Nope, Dad took Izayoi out to dinner and the maids are gone for the weekend. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got in a fight with Kagome and left the house. I want somewhere where I can be safe from them, and maybe spend some time with you" Rin hinted, and Inuyasha chuckled cuz he knew what type of fun she wanted.

"I'll get you, where you at?" He asked. Inuyasha managed to keep his hands off of her for the car ride, but once they got into the house and were behind doors. Rin was on her knees, level with Inuyasha's manhood and giving him the pleasure of a life time.

"Your turn" He flipped Rin onto the bed, and lowered himself to her sex, giving her nub playful flicks and her entrance a few digits.

"Inuyasha!" was a loud squeal coming from the door. Turns out Izayoi and Inu No Taisho got home quicker than was expected. Inu no Taisho pulled Inuyasha violently by the ears, and dragged him into the master bedroom, where he was given a towel to wrap around his waist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, pup? Don't you realize Sesshomaru is going to kill you for touching her?" He growled, he found some clothes for him to wear and ordered to get dressed.

Izayoi stayed with Rin, helping her get her clothes on. Rin was crying, embarrassed for getting caught and scared of the consequences. Yes, she did want to get revenge on Sesshomaru by messing with his brother but she never wanted him to find out. Izayoi drove, with Inuyasha in the front seat beside her and Rin sat in the back with Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi forced Rin to knock on the door, which let a fresh set of tears roll from her eyes. Sesshomaru was the one who answered the door. Rin lunged herself into his arms which of course Sesshomaru gave her a hug back.

"You want to hear what we saw them doing?" Izayoi asked. Kagome ushered them into the living room and sat them on the couch. Rin was forced between Kagome and Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha between Izayoi and his father.

"We caught Inuyasha giving Rin oral sex" Izayoi said slowly. Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face while Rin hung her head down.

"Is it true Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her; Rin could see the shock and pain in his eyes but she didn't care anymore.

"Yes" She said clearly. Inuyasha was even surprised.

"Why Rin?" The strain was in his voice.

"Because I wanted to and because I'm tired of being a little girl" Rin answered.

"Inuyasha is dating my cousin, Kikyo. He is using you Rin and you shouldn't allow him to" Kagome pleaded with her but Rin gave her a hallow look.

"I don't care that Inuyasha has Kikyo, and I don't care if he's using me. In a way, I am using him too. Using him for his body and what he can do for me, because I can't have the one I want" She said, and Sesshomaru had to stop himself from saying something in response.

"Is this funny to you Rin? Do you think it's cute to be a slut?!?! I can't believe you are letting him use you. You are 14 years old, and you are allowing him to use you. Do you think he's going to stay with you? Do you think he's keeping this a secret? He is probably bragging to all his friends how he got a dumb 14 years old to sleep with him while he has his real girlfriend Kikyo. How dumb are you Rin?" Sesshomaru said angrily and she could see the frustration.

"I can do what I want. I have to have someone, and if it can't be the one I want then I might as well take the next best thing" Rin said tired.

"What made you two decide to try this?" Izayoi asked.

"We have been doing this for several weeks now, and we wanted to try a little bit more. This isn't the first time we've done it in that house or this house either" Rin laughed. Inuyasha was smiling the whole time.

"Even if you don't mind being used, Rin, there's no reason for my cousin to be tricked. I know she doesn't know about this, Inuyasha. So who would you rather have? Rin or Kikyo?" Kagome demanded. She was in no way going to allow this to continue.

"Kikyo, of course. Rin is great and we have had a lot of fun but I'm 16 and she's just too young to be with me" Inuyasha answered honestly. Everyone looked at Rin to see if she would be heart broken or in shock but she wasn't...

"I never wanted to be his girlfriend, he isn't the one I really want either! So I'm fine with being the mistress and I am happy that he is happy with Kikyo" Rin responded to the unsaid question.

"This better never happen again. From now on, I will pick up and drop off Rin from school and you two are not to see each other without adult supervision. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru demanded, he was giving the death stare to Inuyasha.

"Sure brother, can we go now?" Inuyasha left unfazed by this entire situation and the three left the room.

"Have you had sex with him?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. She shook her head.

"Not yet" she answered.

"You are grounded young lady, from now until your 15th birthday. No cell, no iPod, no going out on the weekends, no visitors over, nothing. Just school and home for the next 7 months. Now hand me your cell and iPod" Kagome demanded. Rin gave her a look that could have killed but she did as she was told and gave it to her.

"Go to your room, and you better be in there when I check on you" Kagome shouted as Rin hopped up the stairs.

"Come on Kags that was harsh. 7 months was not what we agreed on" Sess said calmly.

"Well she is out being a whore with your brother, we can't have her get pregnant and this is the only way to stop them from interacting" Kagome retorted before she went to her room.

~End of chapter~

Tell me what you think: Is Kagome being too harsh on Rin?

Did Rin's behavior warrant a harsher punishment?

What do you think about Sesshomaru's behavior?


	8. Out of Control Family Discussion Pt 2

A/N: Rin is now trying to hurt Sesshomaru for not being with her, and she knows he cares about her so much that he does not want her being out there and having sex or doing something else bad.

I appreciate all the story alerts people have been doing but I want reviews too, please? So 5 reviews before the next chappie can be early released, or you guys have to wait until Friday.

And another heads up, I hope to have this story completed by Christmas time, and after that will pop out my newest story, and hopefully not my last, which is under the working title "Life after the Rapist". I might be giving out spoilers in the future but right now it's in the idea stage so I'm not really sure where I want to go with this. As usual it's going to be Rated M.

Out of Control

"Rin, come in here!" Kagome shouted. I stomped down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen. Kagome clicked play on the voicemail, and put her cell on speaker.

"Your student has missed one or more of her classes today, please call attendance for more information" was all it said.

"What happened today Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing, we had a substitute, and she must have marked me absent by mistake" I lied, Kagome just gave me a nod so I left. I went to my cave of a room and logged onto the computer.

_Sexyhanyou: So did they punish you more?_

_Littlevixen: nope, I said the substitute must have marked me absent by mistake_

_Sexyhanyou: So again tomorrow?_

_Littlevixen: you know it! I loved smoking weed with your friends_

**Earlier that Day…**

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked me, I didn't even want to answer but I had to or she'd extend my punishment. I only have 5 months to go and I don't want to have to spend my birthday in this hell.

"Yes" I answered, grabbing my backpack. Kagome dropped me off in front of the school like always but instead of entering like I usually do, Inuyasha met me in the parking lot.

"Ready to go?" He asked me, and I hopped into the passenger. In back where a group of guys I had never seen before. But they looked around Inuyasha's age.

"Hey Rin, Inuyasha told me you were looking for a good time" One said.

"Yeah and we brought everything you'd need to have a party" another added in. I turned around to see a bag filled with condoms, alcohol and weed.

"Good, cuz I want to get fucked up" I laughed. We came to this deserted forest and one of the boys lighted a joint. He took a buff, and then passed it to Inuyasha, then he passed it to me. I was scared but I took a buff like I saw them do. I instantly felt sick, and I coughed a little, but I passed it.

"Good girl! Want to try some of the alcohol?" the same boy asked. I just nodded, trying to get my breathe back.

The boy took the first swig of the vodka bottle, and then he passed it to Inuyasha. He pulled out a cup, poured some coke into it and then a lil vodka. He handed it to me before taking his swig. I slowly sipped at the cup.

"You have to chug it!" The boy cheered me on until I drank the whole thing. I could feel the room spinning so I laid on my back.

"Hey Rin, take one more puff" the boy egged me on so I was high and drunk, just sitting on the grass.

"Hey, you alright?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Juss fineee Yashie" I laughed, even though nothing was really funny.

"Come on, let's start sobering you up. You have to get back to school before final bell rings" Inuyasha made me eat some bread but I wasn't changing me at all.

"Come on Yashie, let's make love" I was tearing at my clothes but he grabbed my hands to stop me.

"Not like this Rin, you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying" I had lost control of my body so he had to carry me to the car and laid me down on the back seat. I shrugged out of my top, and unhooked my bra. When I finally sat up, I could see myself in the mirror.

"Rin, OMG! Sit down and put your shirt on now" Yasha yelled.

"Make me!" I teased. Then I reached forward and touched his shoulder.

"Rin, I will tell Sesshomaru if you don't" and that sobered me up real quick. I struggled with my bra, and my shirt but I got them on.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Rin, but I can't have you acting like that. I'll talk to you online later, ok?" He asked, but I ignored him. I snuck onto campus and forced myself to survive through P.E. I used the showers at school to get the smell of weed and alcohol off of me.

"How was school?" Kagome asked.

"Fine" was my curt answer before I went back to looking out the window. As soon as she unlocked the door, I ran up to my room to do homework. Then I logged into Aim

_Sexyhanyou: Rin? You alright?_

_Littlevixen: Fine, what do you want?_

_Sexyhanyou: to apologize and make sure you're ok_

_Littlevixen: I'm fine, forget about me_

_Sexyhanyou: I still care about you Rin, and not just in the way you think_

_Littlevixen: What are you saying? _

_Sexyhanyou: Kikyo is my gf and all and I like her but she isn't you. She isn't open to everything, she isn't cool and laid back, and she isn't sweet. She's boring and stiff. _

_Littlevixen: So leave her, but don't do it for me. _

_Sexyhanyou: You don't expect me to believe that you wouldn't date me if you had the chance_

_Littlevixen: Better believe it, it's bad enough we hang out when we aren't suppose to, but you know I got my heart on someone else and I wouldn't want to enter a relationship with those type of feelings. _

_Sexyhanyou: I can do things to make you forget any little boy your age_

_Littlevixen: That's the problem; he's older than you_

_Sexyhanyou:???_

_Littlevixen: I gotta go, stupid bitch is calling me_

_Little vixen logged off at 5:45 pm_

**Present Time**

"I called Izayoi and she said Inuyasha received the same phone call from his school" Kagome confronted me.

"Good for him, maybe he had the same dumb sub as I did" I avoided her.

"I doubt it, so what did you two do this time?" She questioned.

"I wasn't with him" I insisted but Sesshomaru had come into the room.

"We know it was him who took you to the forest, and got you drunk and high. He admitted to Izayoi that's where he went. And you must have went to" Kagome told him.

"I didn't, I swear!" I lied but that only earned me a frown from my LOVE

"Rin, why are you acting this way? Lying, drugs, sex, alcohol, ditching school. What happened to the little Rini who use to listen and want one more bed time story?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm not little Rini anymore, I am a young adult. I am growing up but you still hold me in your mind as that 9 year old girl you were forced to raise. Well I can take care of myself. Inuyasha didn't get me drunk. I wanted to drink and I wanted to smoke. We honestly didn't do anything sexual, I tried to but he didn't want to do it unless I was sober. So we didn't. And that's the truth" I finally spilled it.

"I don't believe you, I want you to go to the doctor's and have your hymen examined" Kagome said.

"No, it's the truth. The farthest Inuyasha and I have ever gone was that day his parents caught us, and since then we haven't touched each other in that way. Today was the first time we had ever even been together but we didn't want to do that. It's the truth" I pleaded but even Sesshomaru wasn't believing me.

"If you don't calm down this behavior, Kagome and I are going to transfer guardianship to Kanna and you will be forced to stay with her until you graduate from high school. And your punishment is extended until your 16th birthday" Sesshomaru said.

"What?"I shrieked.

"Go to your room, I will talk to you in a minute" Sess ushered me from the room and I lingered by the hall to hear.

"I'll talk to her, make her understand that this stress is overwhelming us both and then I will lay down the punishment. I promise to make this go away" Sesshomaru whispered. I hurried upstairs and sat down to shut down the computer. Then I sat on the bed.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

"Rin, I have to tell you that this behavior is unacceptable. I know that you want to punish me but you have to know something… I can't touch you or be what you want me to be so stop this. Kagome wants to send you away and I am the only one keeping you here. If you don't cooperate, if you don't calm down and be nicer to Kagome, she will win and I will be forced to send you to Kanna's. Do you want that?" I asked her, I could see tears forming in her eyes. So I sat beside her.

"No I don't, but I can't stand seeing you two together. I want you. I would drop Inuyasha, and the drugs, and the booze and the sex if I could have you!" She whispered, her hand fell awfully high on my thigh and I had to stop all thoughts from entering my head. I could see the transformation in Rin. Her C cup breasts, her small waist, her untouched body. She didn't see the way I looked at her. But she is a child, a very young child and I could never sit back and allow myself to molest her. Her consent does not matter, mentally she does not know anything about sex and I won't do it.

"I can wait for you, just promise me that my waiting won't be in vain" She whispered, leaning awfully close to me.

"If you behave, and I mean behave! No more ditching, drugs, booze, sex, Inuyasha and maintain a good relationship with Kagome and good grades, then I will let you have your way with me on your 16th birthday. But you must wait and you must be good. Do you promise?" I could feel a wave of feelings hit me. How can I agree to this insanity? Yes I do think she's cute, and not in the way a father thinks of his daughter but I can't do this

"Yes, Yes! I will do it! I love you Sesshomaru" She gave me a long kiss on the lips and It took all my strength not to return it. I dismissed myself from the room and back down to Kagome.

"How did it go? What did she say?" Kagome asked.

"She agreed to leave drugs, booze and Inuyasha alone for good, plus be nicer to you and get better grades. But she wants a sweet sixteen. So I said as long as she maintained it for the next 18 months, she could have it" Sesshomaru said.

"Fine, but as soon as she slips up, her ass is out" Kagome gave me a kiss and It didn't give me shivers like Rin did.

~End of Chapter~

Tell me what you think: Is Kagome reacting too strongly to Rin?

Should Sesshomaru have made that promise?

Is Rin old enough to give consent for sex?


	9. Sweet Sixteen

A/N: Alright time is skipping fast, but this is not a long story so I try to get to the point. Don't be mad. I don't own any of the characters (except MAYUMI) and I don't own Inuyasha or the series. I am posting this on Thursday because I am so busy with scholarships, college applications, and babysitting. I actually finished the next two chapters during Veteran's Day because I was babysitting. On with the chappie!

Sweet 16

"Rin, let's roll" Kagome said. I grabbed my cellie, my iPod and my backpack and met her in the living room. A little over one year has passed since the day Sesshomaru promised himself to me, and in 3 weeks I will have my wish. The plan was perfect. I have been secretly logging into Kagome's personal laptop and looking over the dates on her Microsoft Calendar. Kagome has a big out of town business meeting for her new client at the law firm and can't go to my birthday party. This means Sesshomaru has to take me, and my 2 friends off to Las Vegas, where I can have him all to myself without worrying about Kagome for the weekend. By the time we get back, she will not know what we have done.

Inuyasha has been the most hurt over this last year. He stayed with Kikyo, because I refuse to be with him. It's been a little over 9 months since we last spoke because I told him that I found a way to be with the one I love but that meant giving him up. Inuyasha claimed he understood but I know he was devastated. I maintain a 3.0 GPA, plus Kagome and I have weekly "mother/daughter bonding" type events to agree with that end of the agreement. The fertility treatments have been unsuccessful so I don't have to worry about a stupid baby getting in the way of my happiness.

"So are you sure you want **that weekend** for your party? I won't be in town to go with you" Kagome asked me. I pretended to be heartbroken.

"That's the only way to get Mayumi and Lily to go to my party. But we can celebrate once you get back" I promised, and then once she dropped me off I ran off to hang with them. School breezes by as it usually does and she came back to pick me up. Hours turned into weeks, which turned into time for my big party. Kagome left on a Friday night for her mother's and I spent the evening packing my bags and giggling with my friends who spent the night.

Early the next morning we woke up, packed the car with luggage and Sesshomaru drove us all to the airport. We caught the 8 am flight to Las Vegas but didn't get there until like midnight the next night. Vegas was beautiful, big bright lights and huge buildings. There were strip clubs, casinos, restaurants, malls, and stuff everywhere.

"Here's our suite" Sesshomaru announced, his room had the kitchen, the wet bar, the big screen TV and the dining room. But mine has a mini kitchenette, and the 2 beds we needed.

"Let's go to Circus Circus" Lily said, and we played the mini arcade games until the early morning hours. Sess of course didn't stay with us; he went off to the casino but left us with some money to play games. We ate at this little café that was open late, where we tried coffee for the first time. But I was mad because Sess & I never had a chance to do anything.

"Sess, can I talk to you?" I pulled him aside before he fell asleep.

"What is it Rin?" He questioned.

"You made a promise, eighteen months ago, and I want to get your end of the bargain" I whispered. Sess looked pained but I couldn't help it.

"Rin, I was hoping you'd forget" His face was stoic but I knew he was wild with emotion.

"Fat chance, you know how much I want you" I pressed a hand to his pants and he instantly walked over the wet bar to grab a drink.

"Tonight, force the girls to come in the room early and go to bed, then we can do something" He said after he gulped down another few drinks. I smiled at him warmly and pressed a kiss to his lips. Then he handed me some money and told me to get lost. I made the girls leave with me, to go shopping. I realized I had no cute lingerie to wear or perfume. I know Sess has condoms on him, he always keeps at least 1 in his wallet.

"What is all this stuff for??" Mayumi asked.

"Nothing, I just feel like I'm an adult in the world but I don't own any adult stuff" I lied, taking my Victoria secret bags in hand.

"Isn't Sesshomaru going to kill you when he finds out" Lily asked.

"He's not going to find out until It's too late" I laughed, cuz I was the only one who knew what I meant.

I was anxious for this night; all my older friends told me that the first time hurts unless the guy is experienced but this guy is Sesshomaru and I know this is not the first time he's had sex. But was it still going to hurt? What if I didn't know what I was doing? And what if he does this and still goes back to Kagome? Am I ok with that?

"Rin, Rin, are you ok??" Mayumi was standing over me, apparently in my thoughts I lost body control and fell.

"My ankle hurts, maybe we should go back to the room" I suggested.

"Sure, we'll help you" Lily grabbed one of my arms and threw it over her shoulder, and Mayumi did the same with the other.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was after 7.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing, I think I sprained my ankle. But I'm fine" I said quickly. The girls and I ordered a movie from PPV and ordered some burgers for dinner. But Sesshomaru pretty much stayed in his suite the whole time.

"I'm going to go shower" I announced, and then pretended to limp into the bathroom. I had found a nice black and pink lacy bra with matching panties to put on, and over that was my plain nightie. I made sure I put a little wave into my hair, so it wouldn't just be this ugly plain thing on my head and then I got into my queen sized bed. I heard Sess leave around 8:30, just as the girls and I were preparing ourselves for bed.

"What time is the flight?" Lily asked; tonight was our last night in town and she was curious to know.

"8:45 am, so we should really get to bed early" I said calmly, both girls agreed and I waited patiently as one showered and then the other. By the time they finished showering, brushing their teeth, and preparing themselves for bed, it was 10.

"Have the girls sleep, I'll be back in 1 hour" was a text I got from Sess. I was excited but yet nervous. I didn't start any conversations to drag the night out and they were both out by the time Sess got back into the suite.

I crept out of bed, and made sure I put some chap stick on before I crossed out of my suite and into his through the attached door. He was sitting on his bed, another drink in his hand, and I could see the worry in his face.

"Sess?" I called out calmly. He looked up, and then took another swig of his drink. He was fully dressed, which was disappointing to say the least.

"Come in Rin, shut and lock that door behind you" He ordered, and then he took a bundle of clothes. He slowly buttoned his shirt, and put on a clean white wife beater. Then he made me turn away so he could put his sweat pants on.

"Are you sure about this Rin?" He asked me, I could tell he was tipsy because his speech was slow.

"Yes" I answered, lifting my nightie to reveal the matching lacy lingerie set. His eyes bugged out a little, as he took it all in. He hadn't seen my body in the past 18 months since we set the ground rules.

"Rin, this is not appropriate" Sess started, but that didn't stop him from kissing me tenderly and being nice to me.

"Sess" I moaned, cuz he was suckling on my neck and making me so wet. Even Inuyasha did not have the same ability that he did. He was slow and tender, but there was so much passion and lust in the way he did it. His hands pushed up the edge of my bra, and then slowly inched its way around to the back. I was just dying for him to unhook them and allow them to breathe freely in front of him.

He got the bra off easily, and tossed it carelessly to the side. He kneaded my breasts in his hands, his mouth exploring mine. I was anxious, because his hands had slipped to my panties and I could feel him pushing them down.

"Rin? Are you alright?" He asked, his glossy eyes looking at mine.

"Of course, I've been waiting for this for years" I lied, trying to convince myself more than I convinced him. He resumed his ministrations, he managed to get over me, and my underwear was already off of me. I was literally dripping wet, I had only fantasized about these moments, and now they were coming true. Sesshomaru must have known because when he used one finger to rub my clit, he seemed pleased.

"Are you ready Rin?" He asked me, and I just nodded. It was like I was speechless. He lowered his head down to my sex, his tongue playfully flicking at the nub and enjoying the moist cave it had to examine. I could barely contain my pleasure and excitement. He continued on for a little while longer until I was so wet that I felt like I was going to stain the sheets, then he stopped. He unzipped his pants and allowed his hardened member to come out of his clothes. He slid it up and down the outer lips of me, patting it against my womanhood and teasing my entrance with it. I was nervous, but I have waited for this way too long. But before he could move any further, he started bursting in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up to face him.

"I can't do this Rin, you should go back to your room" He advised.

"Why? What went wrong?" I asked.

"You are too young; I can't do this to you. I like you Rin, more than a man of my age should but you are a child and I can't do this" He just shook his head.

"Please Sess, I followed all the rules, I did as you said. Please" I begged but he pushed me aside.

"Once you are 18, maybe. But not now Rin. Now please get dressed and go back to your room" He ordered, going to the private bathroom of his. I could feel tears coming to my eyes; he loves me but still won't touch me. He still views me as a child; he failed to keep his promise.

But He said 18, and that time he won't have a choice to back out. I will make him mine regardless of this situation. So I grabbed my bra and panties and went back through the adjourning door to go to sleep. At least he gave me something, and I know the truth.

~End of Chappie~

Well what do you think of this chapter?

Do you think Rin should let go of this chapter?

Should Sesshomaru have told Rin how he really feels?

Is it ok to allow her to keep waiting on him?


	10. Kagome's awareness

A/n: Well another o so lovely chappie is done and out of the way. I have been doing a ton more babysitting. Thankfully I finished this chapter, this was the week to turn in college applications before and I have finished the majority of the scholarships I started. I got the Sims 3: World Adventures Tuesday so that's another huge distraction that took away from the essay writing.

New Moon releases TOMORROW! But I won't be able to see it until Saturday. And I have to go to school! Boo… but I am happy to have this chappie up early.

Kagome's Awareness

"How was the trip?" I asked Rin and Sess as they entered the house. Rin's eyes were glistening, like she had an amazing time and Sesshomaru's were wandering.

"Great" Rin answered, scooping up her bags and rushing to her room. She was texting a mile a minute on her sidekick.

"Fine" Sess grunted, turning to his private study. But I wasn't satisfied with those answers. Rin's was fine; she's an ecstatic little girl who just had a sweet sixteen in Las Vegas. But Sess's was all wrong, he seemed like he had done something wrong. So I followed him to the study, where he had already poured himself a drink and was relaxing in his reclining chair.

"Hey, so tell me more about the party? Did you stay under the girls or did you go out on your own?" I asked, watching his eyes. He still didn't look at me.

"I stayed with the girls during the evenings to make sure they got sleep and didn't sneak out, but during the day I was at the casinos" Sess answered, talking another swig.

"Did you stay alone in your room?" I hinted, but Sess didn't answer me. So I snuck up to Rin's room to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, and the way he touched me, the way he kissed me, the way his hands roamed against my body. It was amazing" Rin was like describing some guy she had met at the party. Unless it was….Sesshomaru? I could feel myself tensing up and I was angry. She must have seduced him; she must have thrown herself on him while he was drunk and now he is upset and traumatized by this. But there has to be a way to prove what I am saying.

"Sess, I need to talk to Sango so I am going to be out for awhile. Is that ok?" I asked. He just nodded in my directions.

I drove calmly to Sango's, calling her with my Bluetooth on the way out in the car.

"Hey Sango, I have a huge problem. I need to talk to you about this. Can I stop by?"

"Sure, I just got Miroku out of the house. Stop by. But what's wrong?"

"I think Sesshomaru is cheating on me, I just get a strange vibe from him lately. But I gotta go; I'm almost to your house. Bye" I hung up. I threw the car into park and walked up the driveway, the front door was already open so I walked in.

Sango greeted me with a smile and a warm hug. I hadn't visited to her since the wedding reception so it had been awhile.

"Why do you think he's cheating and with who?" questioned Sango.

"I think he's cheating because he returned home from his trip in Vegas for Rin's birthday and immediately started drinking. He has been sulking, antisocial, and unbelievably reclusive since the trip as well. I overheard Rin on the phone talking to one of her girlfriends, saying that she had an intimate moment with a guy on the trip. Because Sess told me that he stayed in his room all night to make sure none of the girls snuck out, I figure that Rin & Sesshomaru must be having something sexual" I confessed.

"Kagome, I don't want to doubt you but this sounds so farfetched. Why would Sesshomaru, a grown man with a beautiful wife, cheat on you with a 16 year old child? Plus even if Sesshomaru stayed in the room all night, it's possible that Rin still snuck out or it wasn't at night, she could have done this with a guy she met at the mall, in the arcade, etc" Sango said truthfully.

"I don't know Sango, but how else can I explain Sesshomaru's abnormal behavior and her sexual adventure at Las Vegas?" I shot back.

"Sesshomaru is probably stressed out from the pregnancy attempts you two are doing, plus he was stuck watching a bunch of kids in Vegas, and he has a huge case at his job, then Rin snuck out and he might have found out so now he's worried about his god daughter. So come on! Just calm down Kags, I know it looks bleak but it will improve. Do you want coffee or tea?" Sango asked me, as she got up and wandered into the kitchen.

Could she be right? Maybe I was wrong to assume to worst of both of them. Rin has done a complete turnaround in her behavior and Sesshomaru is my loving husband. I accepted the coffee Sango brought and we continued talking about our husbands and careers for a couple of ours.

"Thanks for everything Sango; it's been great seeing you. We must do this again sometime" I said on my way out the door.

"No problem Kags, talk to you later" Sango replied, shutting the door. I got in my car and dialed Sesshomaru's private cell.

"Hey Sess, how's everything going?" I asked

"Great, I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow for dinner? Rin is going to a friend's house to spend the night and we will have the house to ourselves" said Sesshomaru.

"Sure, sounds great. It's been awhile since we spent any alone time. I just wanted to thank you for taking the girls to Vegas last week, I know it must have been boring for you and I am sorry that you had to go" I added

"It's no prob baby, I love spending time with Rin and I know you had to work" answered Sess.

"I'm going to the bar to grab a few drinks with my friends but I will be home later on. Talk to you later" I said.

"Sure, have fun" Sess said.


	11. An Adult Promise

A/N: Alright lovely readers, I am done with SATs, Saturday school, college applications and babysitting but I do have just 2 more scholarships I have to complete, plus another day of babysitting.

An Adult Promise

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

"Rin, can you come down here please?" I asked; O could hear her just talking to people while she was in her room.

"Yes Sess" She said quickly, I frowned at that.

"You can't call me Sess, I am your god father" I corrected her.

"Fine, Dad. I just didn't know we were still playing that game. I mean what we did last weekend was amazing!" She gushed.

"Nothing happened last week, and it will never happen again" I said.

"What are you talking about? We had fun, it was great. Come on! We gotta do it again" begged Rin.

"No, it's inappropriate. You are way too young and it's not healthy for a girl of your age to be with someone my age" I informed her, now she frowned.

"Fine, I guess I have to go back to behaving the way I did once before. I hope you know Kagome's life is going to be hell with me around" Rin threatened.

"Why do you do this to me, Rin? Just leave this alone and live a normal life" I said

"I want you Sess, plain and simple. Not just as relatives, but as something more. You know you desire the same thing as well. Just work with me! I can wait, until I'm 18. Would that be better?" Rin asked.

"No, we can't do it ever! Get a normal boyfriend, around your age, and do what you want with him" I said.

"No! I won't go back to a life without having you the way I want to. I will tell! I will tell everyone what we did, if you don't promise me" hissed Rin.

"Promise you what? I already told you I won't do it again" I snapped.

"Promise me that on my 18th birthday we will do something again, if you don't then I can't guarantee what I'll do" she said.

"Fine, I promise. But between now and then you have to get a regular boyfriend, keep good grades, and be a normal teen. I will not rob you from that experience. And as long as you do as I say, you can have what you want" I agreed, what choice did I have. Even the slightest whiff of a scandal and I will lose my job as CEO, plus I lose my wife and any children we have at the time. I desire Rin, but I know I honestly won't be a good match for her, she is too young and I am already taken. Maybe if she sees what type of life a normal teen has, she can be happy and forget about me.

"Do I have to have a boyfriend? That's the only part that I don't want" questioned Rin.

"Do you want me or not?" I asked, and Rin finally knew she'd have no choice. She didn't touch me, because she didn't know when Kagome was returning but she ran to her room.

"Hey, it's me! I know it's been months. I've been on the straight and narrow because of Kagome, she has me threatened to go off to my aunt Kanna's if I misbehave again. But I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, maybe like a date or something" I heard her saying into the phone.

"Perfect! Tonight sounds great. Can't wait to see you later" and then I stopped listening; I pretended to be innocently watching TV.

"Are you happy, I am going to have a boyfriend by the end of the night" Rin said, but she wasn't even smiling.

"Yes I am really happy, I just want you to be a normal girl and now you will be" I responded but she just frowned and went back to her room.


	12. Realization

A/N: Well this chapter was a little bit harder to do because I was not really sure where to go.

Realization

Rin's P.O.V

Life is perfect, I am back with Inuyasha, as his side girlfriend, I am remaining civil to Kagome and maintaining my same 3.0 GPA as always. Inuyasha was shocked to hear from me after so long but he is still with Kikyo.

"Hey Yasha, long time no see" I greeted; I was in a black strapless dress with sandals, just ready to hang out and have fun.

"How have you been? I'm surprised that Kagome let you out on a school night" teased Inuyasha.

"She is out with a friend today, so she doesn't know. I was wondering, I know that you and I got caught last time but I want to try again" I smiled, Inuyasha got instantly interested.

"Do you mind being second? I know you still like that guy but you need to like move on to someone better" He suggested.

"That's why I came back to you; I want to try a real relationship" I lied, just getting incredibly tired of the questions.

"So, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked in a real husky voice.

"Anything you're up for" I hinted, and then we went into his car and had some fun.

"That was great Rini" He whispered, his head lying against my breasts. I didn't even say anything; just put my hands through his hair. I wasn't ready to lose my virginity to anyone but Sesshomaru; he is the special one for that. But Inuyasha just loved doggie style, which I don't count as taking away my virginity.

My phone lit up in the darkness of his car, and it was Kagome's picture and number.

"Hello" I mumbled, and I motioned for Inuyasha to be quiet.

"Where are you Rin, it's almost curfew" Kagome asked.

"I am out with a friend, I am coming back soon. I'll tell him to drop me off at the house" I answered.

"Alright Rin, hurry home" She said hanging up. I ended the call and attempted to sit up.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome, she wants me home soon. So I gotta go. Can you take me home?" I asked nicely, he moved off of me and I put my dress back on.

He started up the car, wearing no shirt, and dropped me off. I was about to get out of the car but he refused to unlock the car.

"What is it Yasha?" He asked me.

"Nothing, just wanted a kiss goodbye. You know you mean a lot to me Rin, and I care about you" He said softly, then planted a soft kiss on my cheek. He unlocked the car and let me out. I didn't hesitate to get up the driveway and into the house.

"What took you so long?" Kagome questioned.

"My friend took a long time to drive me home. I'm not that late" I answered, trying to get up to my room but she blocked my way.

"What happened during your Las Vegas trip? Sess came back and started drinking, and I heard you on the phone telling someone that you had a sexual experience on the trip. Now tell me" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing happened; I lied to make it sound like I had a great time. Now leave me alone" I said, trying to go around her.

"Tell me the truth Rin, I know something happened. Now spill" She said, grabbing at my arm. She began to hurt me with her nails so I snatched my arm away.

"Ow! Leave me alone Kagome, that hurts" I whined, and then I ran to Sesshomaru's study. He was sitting in his chair.

"What happened?" He said, taking notice of my arm.

"Kagome scratched my arm, she thinks I did something in Vegas but I really didn't. I told her I didn't do anything" I explained, which made Sesshomaru get up. Kagome came into the study, she looked angry and hostile, and so he stepped in front of me.

"I want to know what happened at Vegas. You wouldn't tell me Sess, so I demanded it from her. She was also late coming home from a friend's, and she looks different than she was when she left the house" Kagome said calmly.

"There was no reason to harm her, she is still our god daughter regardless to what she does" Sess also said calmly.

"Are you taking her side? Because it sounds like you are" Kagome accused him.

"I am not taking sides; I am simply stating that you should not have harmed her. I think it would be safer if I take Rin to Kanna's for awhile. She will still be able to get to school and see her friends because Kanna only lives 45 minutes from there. So Rin, grab your clothes and tings and get into the car. I will meet you out there" Sess ordered me, I didn't waste time listening.

"I'm sorry Sess, but I don't want her back. She can stay at Kanna's for the rest of the time she is a child. I don't want her back; she has been nothing more than a pain in my life. The doctor says all this extra stress is not good for the baby" Kagome whispered.

"I know Kagome, she is going to stay for awhile, but I am not going to kick her out of this house. We are responsible for her well being" Sesshomaru told me.

"Get her out of her; I can't deal with her in this house anymore. I love you Sess, thanks for taking her" I heard Kagome give him a kiss and then handing over the car keys.

I continued packing, and Sess helped me with the bags so we got into the car.

"I can't believe you're allowing her to do this! She is awful, I was abused but yet I am the one that is forced out of the house. How weak are you? I was out with Inuyasha, just like you wanted me to be" I was in shock.

"I did not say go back to Inuyasha, were you two having sex? IS that why you were late?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No! I did not have sex with him; he was actually just talking to me about not making the same mistake as last time. So we are just friends, besides he has Kikyo for a girlfriend. I was late because we had a lot of catching up to do. When am I going to be allowed back into the house?" I asked.

"Probably never, it looks like you might have to stay here until you graduate. I want to take you with me but I just can't. Kagome is upset, and now with our fertility treatments, she has to have a balanced diet and be stress free. I care so much about you Rin, and I promise to see you often but I have no other choice. Kanna is the safest way for us to be together anyways, now Kagome can't assume or question you. Alright?" Sess said, I could tell he was nervous.

"Fine, I don't care! I will stay here as long as you keep your promise to me. I don't want you to forget" I replied, looking out the window. I began texting Inuyasha about my current situation and he agreed to visit me often and be around for me.

"I won't forget, and I will keep my promise. I will also try to visit you as often as I can. Now I have to drop you off. Explain to Kanna that you had a little accident, and we are moving you here so that Kagome and I don't have to hire a sitter to watch you, and you need some family bonding" Sesshomaru said, he gave me a peck on the cheek and some money to give to Kanna, then he sped off back to his happy life with Kagome.

"Welcome home Rin, it's been quite some years" Kanna said softly.

"Yeah I never expected to be back here Auntie Kanna, and hopefully I get to return home quickly" I replied.

"I know Sesshomaru did not tell you because he was afraid you'd get angry but he is not able to return you home. Kagome refuses to allow you home because of the stress you may cause" Kanna informed me. I was instantly maddened and returned to my old room. I opened my HP laptop and logged onto AIM. I noticed Sesshomaru was logged in as well.

Littlehoneyone: You aren't going to bring me home are you?

CEOSESS: No, Kags said no

Littlehoneyone: Great, I'm glad to know Kags runs you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised

CEOSess: I miss you Rin, honestly I do.

Littlehoneyone: I know you do, you don't have any freedoms with Kags controlling your life.

CEOsess: I am free in this marriage, but I also want it to work. I love Kags and she is my wife.

Littlehoneyone: I want to webcam, maybe seeing your face will make this place a little more bearable. I hate aunt Kanna's house, it's so old

CEOsess: I can't webcam, Kags is home and she wants us to go out and eat dinner.

Littlehoneyone: Fine, whatever. I am going to log off anyways, bye.

CEOsess: Goodbye Rini

Littlehoneyone logged off at 7:45 pm.

I closed my laptop, and grabbed my sidekick off the dresser. I held down speed dial 2.

"Rin, I…" Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome kicked me out of the house for missing curfew. I'm at Kanna's! I am so bored" I complained

"Sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm about to pick up Kikyo for a date. Can I call you back later?" Yasha asked.

"Sure, I just can't guarantee I'll answer" I said, hanging up. Great, neither of the Taisho men are available for me. Other girls are so in their way. I continued through my phone book, until I found Jiro's number. I haven't talked to him in such a long time. He and Shippo are great friends at school but we never hang out.

"Hey, you've reached Jiro's cell. Sorry I'm not answering the phone right now, please leave a voice message or a text and I will get back to you. Thanks" was what I was stuck listening to. I hung up and sent him a text.

To: Jiro (858) 567-2547 and Shippo (619) 269-1694

Hey, it's Rin. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. We don't have school because it's Veteran's Day, but I'm stuck all the way at my aunt Kanna's house cuz I got kicked out of the house.

I waited a few minutes, distracting myself with my iPod until my phone vibrated against the bed.

From: Jiro (858) 567-2547

That sucks Rini, I wish I could help you but I have church 2morrow. Maybe ask Shippo? I heard a rumor that you're back with Yasha, that 2 timing bastard, is it true?

I read over the text and was in shock, I didn't tell anyone about me and Inuyasha hooking up again, so how did Jiro know?

To: Jiro

Nope, I'm not with Yasha. Yeah I did hang out with him the other day but just as friends. You know he got Kikyo on his tail now. I did text Shippo but he hasn't replied yet!

From: Jiro

Are you sure? Cuz I heard that little 'hangout' was more than just as friends. The guy I heard it from even admitted that Yasha told him. Just leave him alone Rin, he's a user and I don't want you to get hurt by him. Plus I care about you, and I could be a better boyfriend than that jerk.

From: Shippo

Yeah I'm free for tomorrow, but I have to ask my parents first. Wow I didn't know Kags was so mean, but I know you were late cuz of Yasha. I heard from Jiro about it. Why are you messing with that loser Rin?

To: Jiro

I'm positive, Yasha might have just stretched the truth so he could seem could cool or whatever. But I don't care. You are a great friend, and I appreciate that you want to be with me, but I'm not sure we're a good match

To Shippo

I am not messing with him; He and I are JUST FRIENDS. Why is that so hard to understand?

From Shippo

Don't lie to me Rini, we've known each other too long, besides I know the rumors are true. I heard it from Yasha's mouth himself. He was bragging that when he isn't sleeping with Kikyo, he can get some from you. Why be so foolish?

From Jiro:

We are a great match though, that's what you don't understand. And you deserve a real person who loves you instead of being stuck in a loveless friend with benefit situation. Just tell me you'll give it a thought?

To Shippo

Fine, it's true. We did hook up the last time I saw him. But don't tell anyone Shipp cuz it's a private thing. Yasha shouldn't have opened his big mouth and spilled it like a loser and I will talk to him about it.

To Jiro

I will think about it, and I'll give you an answer on Monday. Ok?

From Shippo:

Why Rin? That's probably why Kags kicked you out; She might have heard from Izayoi and decided rather than keep you around to get rid of you. Come on Rin

From Jiro:

Thank you for the thought, I gotta get to sleep but I'll talk to you tomorrow

To Shippo:

I know it was dumb, but I was lonely and doing that made me feel fulfilled. It's stupid I know but there's nothing else I can do. I don't care why Kags kicked me out, now I am going to be out and about for the rest of my life.

My phone began dying so I grabbed my charger from my bag and plugged it in.

From Sesshy:

Rin, I am sorry. I lied to you earlier when I said you can return home soon. You have to live at Kanna's from now until you graduate. Kagome put her foot down that situation. How is our deal going along?

To Sesshy:

I am going to go out with Jiro, he's a stable boyfriend, and someone I can be with forever if I want to. That's what is my choice. My grades will be fine as well. I cant believe you though, I am heartbroken that you got rid of me.

From Shippo:

Promise me you won't be with him anymore? If you know it's dumb and you did it in a moment of desperation then just stop.

From Sesshy:

I am sorry Rin, but I have no choice. You know the rules; no one can know and you are not going to have me the way you want me. You knew that from up front. Now stop it Rin.

I deleted that message from Sess because he's making it sound like I'm just one of his mistresses, and I can never be the main lady in his life. I might as well stay with Inuyasha, because I have a better chance of having him than Sesshomaru.


	13. Aunt Kanna's House

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Rin's point of view for this chapter again! Things you have to keep in mind. I have definitely received a lot of mixed reviews of this story. So I am going to address them all; the good and the bad. I would appreciate more reviews too in the future!

Some feel that the story is great because it is realistic: Kagome calls Rin a whore, she gets punished for her behavior and that is how people in real life are treated. Parents are humans too, they aren't like the ones on T.V. that never cuss and never yell and never say something that hurts your feelings; I wanted the characters to have a sense of realism, not to be fairy tale parents that don't parent Rin.

Some feel it is weird because Kagome is not the soft, sweet, understanding person that she is in the manga/anime. I agree she isn't, I grew sick of the Kagome that was the victim of everything; Kagome is a strong woman who balances both her career and her family so I transformed her into a strong businesswoman and her personality has to fit the role that she is playing. And she is doing her job as a parent, that's why she treats Rin the way she does. No one is perfect and she is acting weird.

Some feel that Rin is being slutty, and how she is using Inuyasha is not fair. She never once in the story told Inuyasha she loved him, or wanted him. She made it clear up front that is a no strings attached type of relationship, so though it is not fair she was honest about it. But Inuyasha is also not being fair. He is cheating on Kikyo with Rin, and he is also using Rin for sex as well. Is that fair?

Some feel that this story is unrealistic; because Rin is acting like a slut, she is using her body as a way to punish Sess for not being with her. She is not punishing Sess for not being with her. Yes Rin is OOC, but I never said this story was going to be in the original Kagome universe, as you all can tell this takes place in modern times so the story is going a more AU/OOC route. In the Anime, Rin was a sweet, obedient girl, but she was also a child during the Anime and I am showing her progress into teen years. In the beginning of the story Rin was sweet, nice, and quiet, because I wanted to show her transition. Her raging hormones and feelings for Sesshomaru caused her to change.

Sesshomaru is not some morally blind man who is preying after Rin; he is struggling to fight against his sexual urges. Rin is constantly pushing herself upon him, and he is losing that fight. There has been a lot building up to the point where he has come to this: Rin's constant advances, the fighting between Kagome and Rin, the arguments between him and Kagome, the failed attempts to get Kagome pregnant, the stress of his job, the stress of Rin (with her lying, sexual adventures with Inuyasha, skipping school, etc).

Aunt Kanna's House

Well being at Kanna's is both a great thing and a horrible thing. I haven't seen Sess since he dropped me off two months ago, but I have also texted him a lot. Inuyasha picks me up on the weekends, takes me visit friends, and then brings me home. I don't have many rules or curfews with Kanna. All I have to do is send her a text to tell her where I'm at. This life is way freer than the one I had with Kagome but I also don't feel like I'm family when I'm with Kanna. More like a renter.

"Hey Kanna, I'm going out! Be home at night!" I yelled, as I ran out to Inuyasha's car. He was there waiting for me, he had a smile on his face. I opened the door and hopped in, the heat was on in the car so I wasn't cold.

"Hey babe, how's it going at auntie Kanna's?" Yasha asked. I rolled my eyes, closed the door, and put my seatbelt on. I didn't want to discuss my home situation, especially with him.

"Let's not talk about my home live. How's it going with you and Kikyo?" I asked. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes and have an attitude.

"She's not half as good as you. I wish you'd let go of this other guy. I want to be your boyfriend Rin, and do you right. I can't stand having you as my friend with benefits. Come on, Rin" Inuyasha said. I could tell he was waiting for a response. But really I didn't know what to say; how can I tell him that it's his married older brother I want and not him.

"Yasha, you know you mean the world to me. I've leaned on you so much lately, and you've treated me so greatly. But you know we came into this relationship with clear intentions, we are never to be more than what we are today. Please don't be mad though, you know you have treated me way better than the other man has treated me" I said, I saw his hands grip the steering wheel even harder, then we stopped talking.

We arrived at my house, I needed to get more clothes, finish clearing out my room. Kagome's car was missing from the driveway.

"I won't be long Yasha; I'm not even talking to Sess cuz I can't believe he took her side over mine" I informed him before I hopped out of the car. I already had my bags in the trunk to load my stuff into. The key I kept on a chain still unlocked the front door.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out.

"Nope, It's just little old Rin. The daughter who no longer lives here. I am here to get the rest of my stuff" I answered, running right up the stairs to get stuff.

"Rin, can I talk to you?" I heard him following me up the stairs.

"What is it god dad? I have Inuyasha waiting in the car" I replied, I continued packing stuff into the bag.

"I know you are mad that Kagome and I haven't worked out the living situation with you. I want you back in this house Rin, you know I do. But I can't argue with Kagome, she can't handle any extra stress right now. Sess said.

"Can you at least tell me that you love me? The way I love you" I questioned, turning to face him.

"Rin, you know that type of love is inappropriate for me to have for you. Kagome is coming home soon, so you and Inuyasha should hurry. Are you two dating again?" Sess asked.

"IT doesn't matter what Inuyasha and I do, it does not affect you anyways. I hope you keep your promise Sess, I want you on my eighteenth birthday, and I can't wait any longer" I finished, taking my two bags out to the car.

"How was it?" Inuyasha asked once I sat in the car.

"Fine, he didn't even bother to talk to me" I lied, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

_From: Sess_

_Rini, don't be angry but I won't be able to see you on my birthday. Kagome has a huge thing planned for me. However I do have some good news. That is, if you want to hear it?_

I glanced that over; how can there be any good news if I can't see Sess?

_To: Sess_

_What is the good news? And please tell me it's actually good!_

Inuyasha glanced over at me. He was taking me to our usual spot, his house.

"Rin, what's so important that you have to text right now? You promised that we'd hang out today" Inuyasha asked, he took a swig of orange juice right out of the carton.

"MY best friend is having a problem with her other friend, she needs advice and it's important" I lied, opening the new text from Sess.

_From Sess:_

_Kagome's mother has agreed to take you in, you can stay with her and Souta for the rest of your 18 months in school. Would you rather stay there?_

I sighed loudly. That was not the good news I was hoping for, I rather have it been that I can stay with Sess again. I didn't bother replying to that one. What's the point? I plopped down on the couch, and started fumbling with the remote.

"Why do all the gadgets in your house require so much work?" I complained, Yasha just laughed and came over to help me.

"We're a high tech family, maybe those months at Kanna's has made you pre-technology" he teased. I ignored him, and opened my phone.

_From: Jiro_

_Rin, I was wondering if you had a chance to think about what we talked about yesterday. _

I couldn't help but want to cave. I mean Jiro is a really sweet boy. And he could be that boyfriend that I could use as a cover.

_To: Jiro_

_Yeah, I thought about it. And maybe we should start off just getting to know each other, as friends. Then maybe we could work our way up to dating. Wanna hang out after school tomorrow? _

"Rin, come on! No more texting" Inuyasha said firmly, reaching out for my phone. I frowned slightly; I couldn't let him read the message.

"Hold on, just one more" I pleaded, and Inuyasha finally moved his hand.

_From: Jiro_

_Sure, tomorrow sounds great. I'll ask my mom for the car, and I know you'll end up liking me just as much as I like you_

I felt a little warm on the inside. But I didn't have long to relax. I set my phone to silent and locked it, and then handed it to Inuyasha.

"Finally Rin, I thought you'd never get off that!" He exaggerated. He put his arm around my shoulder and we watched a movie together. I guess time must have slipped by because I fell asleep in his arms.

"Wake up Rin, my parents will be home from work soon. Want me to take you home?" Inuyasha gently woke me. I smiled at him and nodded. He slipped out from under me, and laid my phone on the couch. I reached out for it, typed in my password and read my messages.

_From: Jiro_

_Did you have an idea where you wanted to go tomorrow?_

_From: Shippo_

_Jiro told me you two are "getting to know each other", don't play him Rin. I know you're with Inuyasha, and it's not good to lead two ppl on. _

_From: Kanna_

_Rin, it is getting late. I need to know where you are before I call Sess and Kagome. Reply ASAP_

_From: Sess_

_Kanna called us, where are you? _

I couldn't waste time replying so I called Kanna first.

"Rin, what took you so long? I texted you hours ago!" Kanna said, almost sounding worried.

"I fell asleep at a friend's house, I'm on my way home now" I said.

"Too late, Kagome wants you over there to talk about it. They aren't happy with the way I've been raising you. Have Inuyasha drop you there. And then come home to get your things, you're moving in with Mrs. Higurashi" Kanna informed me. My jaw dropped. I hung up on her without as much as a goodbye.

"What happened?" Inuyasha questioned, but I ignored him and called Sess.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Kanna called here a few hours ago saying she didn't know where you were, and she was worried. Kagome was the one who answered the phone, and after having a long conversation with Kanna, has decided to let you move in with her mother. You have to come over for us to talk to you. Did you call Kanna already?" He asked.

"Yeah, she told me the same thing. I don't want to live with Mrs. Higurashi, and I'm sorry I'm late. Don't make me move again" I begged, but Sess just told me to get over there.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked again. I turned to him.

"Kanna called Kagome and told her I was missing. So Sess and Kagome want me to come over there, they are moving me in with Mrs. Higurashi for the rest of high school" I answered.

"Well at least she's closer, and it saves me gas" joked Inuyasha but I did not laugh.

"She is so strict, she probably won't let me go anywhere" I said, angrily.

_To Shippo:_

_I'm not using Jiro. I need a real relationship, cuz Yasha is no good for me. But I may be grounded cuz I was out late and Kanna called Sess. I'll try and text you later if I have more info. _

_To Jiro: _

_I'm going to need a rain check for tomorrow. I think I'm gonna be grounded for awhile. _

_To: Kanna_

_Why did you have to call? And why lie and say you didn't know where I was?_

Inuyasha grabbed the keys from the car, and we piled in. We drove in silence. I, sweating bullets, and he just trying to think of something to say that would be comforting. When we pulled up at the house, I just hopped out and went inside.

"Where were you?!?!" Kagome shouted. Sess was sitting down.

"At a friend's" I answered calmly, I couldn't let her see that she was winning.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" She questioned. My phone vibrated loudly. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

_From: Shippo_

_Jiro texted saying he got an instant message from Inuyasha. He said the message said you were grounded for falling asleep at his house while watching a movie. But he made us promise to be quiet and not tell anyone that you were still seeing him. Jiro is confused. Text him!_

_From Jiro_

_You were at Inuyasha's house? What were you two doing? What's going on Rin?_

_From: Kanna_

_To spare you the drama, Kagome was already furious. I rather not add insult to injury_

I barely had but seconds to glance through the messages. Poor Jiro was going to wonder why I was with Inuyasha. He should have never opened his big mouth! I deleted the messages and locked the phone before Kagome grabbed it away.

"Who texted you?" she demanded.

"No one, just Shippo and Jiro" I said, it was a half-truth anyways.

"Where were you?" she asked again.

"A friend's. We were watching a movie so I turned my phone on silent. The movie was super long and after that we got some food and were talking, I forgot to text Kanna or turn the volume on my phone up. That's all" I replied.

"Don't lie to me Rin! I'm not stupid. I already called Izayoi and Inu No Taisho. They saw the text that Inuyasha sent Shippo and Jiro. You were with him, again! Did you sleep together?" Kagome asked.

"No, we were watching a movie" I said.

"Sure, he was just telling them that to keep what you two did a secret. How long has it been going on?" demanded Kagome.

"We have been friends on and off since we were children. You should know that by now" I said.

"Leave it Kagome, she's not going to answer so stop wasting your breath" Sess said coldly. I hadn't taken a moment to glance at him but he didn't have the usual façade on. He seemed truly angry.

"You are to live with your god grandmother, and obey her rules. You are not to see Inuyasha again, as a friend or otherwise. You better find new friends and a new boyfriend, or our next resort is to move you to a new city and make you go to a new school" Sesshomaru threatened, and I could feel tears welling up.

"But…I thought you loved me. Why would you do this to me?" I began to feel my voice shake. Usually Sess would have cracked and gave me a hug to calm me down but he just stood there stoically.

"You haven't received the tough love that you need, but you will get it now! Go to your room until we take you to your grandmother's" He ordered, and I could do nothing but rub away hot tears from my eyes and walk slowly up the stairs until I couldn't hear his voice anymore. It felt like forever in my room, with no way to communicate, but honestly it was only an hour.

It was Kagome that came upstairs, her eyes red and puffy.

"Time to go Rin" was all she said, I followed her lifelessly downstairs. Where I could see Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha in the living room.

"Rin, I am so sorry for getting you in trouble. I know this is my fault, and I've come to take full responsibility" Inuyasha said.

"She had a choice to go to your house, and she did not follow the rules Kagome and I set out. She must be punished" Sesshomaru cut in, entering the room.

"She had no choice! You and Kagome threw her out of the house like a flea ridden dog and left her alone and abandoned. I was the only friend that took the time and gas to go see her, she was lonely and just needed a familiar face to help her adjust to living in a new house with her Aunt. We honestly did nothing. I do not want or need Rin for that. She is someone really special to me. I know she's younger, but she has been someone I've wanted for awhile. I broke up with Kikyo after I dropped Rin off, and I am here to tell you guys today that I will not allow you to take Rin from me" Inuyasha said strongly, and if it wasn't for the fact that I was depressed, I would have been glad to hear this declaration.

"Rin was not thrown out of this house, she was removed from an escalating situation which you know already. She was getting too intimate with you, doing bad things like drugs and alcohol and throwing her future away. And I love Rin terribly, and we only want the best for her. We thought living with Kanna, away from you and other distractions would improve her grades and keep her focused on school. But I see it was not strong enough discipline to do what we had hoped. My mother raised me and helped me become the successful person that I am today, and I only want the same for Rin. If she still wants to be with you, after she has graduates from high school and turns 18, that is her choice. But for now she is our god child and we want her to focus on her education" Kagome said.

"I love Rin, just as much as you and Sess do. I don't want her ripped away from me like this. Don't make her move to a place where she can't see me anymore. I don't want to lose contact with her. Can you promise me that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin will be able to see you if her homework is done, chores are complete, grades are good and she is on her best behavior. But no more going over to your house without a curfew and adult supervision. I do not trust the two of you alone together" Mrs. Higurashi spoke up. Inuyasha nodded in full agreement, and he was about to go but I couldn't bare it. I broke away from the stairs, ran into Inuyasha, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around my back, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and then rested his cheek against my head.

"Don't worry Rin, I will wait for you" he whispered softly, and I don't think anyone else heard but me.

"Rin, I will do you one better. I will allow you to move back in, to this house, if you agree to only see Inuyasha when Sess and I are home, we also expect you to follow our rules and curfew. If you can do that, then you two will not be broken apart" Kagome said finally. I turned to her, afraid it was almost not true.

"I promise, whatever you say" I agreed, letting go of Inuyasha.

"Alright, I'll have Kanna bring your stuff back next weekend, and Inuyasha can come over after school around 5 when I get home from work. Sound good?" Kagome asked.

"Yes ma'am" Inuyasha replied, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, along with Mrs. Higurashi.


	14. Moment of Choice

A/n: Sesshomaru's P.O.V here. We got a nice emotional scene from Rin and now it's time for one from him. His anger towards Rin will be explained today. I know I haven't addressed reviews lately but I am making up for it now. We have 2 more chapters until the epilogue. The other chapter is coming out today and the final chapter will be out next week. Please Rate and Review

Meriadeth: some people do not like Kagome's behavior but she is a worried mother and Rin is not the most trustworthy child.

Appearance Deceived: You never know how the ending is gonna go; I have 2 endings in my mind right now and I'm not sure what way I wanna go. Rin is older now, so her parents' death was awhile ago.

Living Perfection: I'm glad that you can relate to the story, I wanted to show a story that was less about the "Kagome as victim and Sess as the savior" and add a bit of realism to it

Guardian1moon: Kagome is a concerned mother, she may be naggy but she is trying her best. What Rin is doing to Inuyasha is having a no strings attached relationship, she is not being fair but he is cheating on Kikyo and that is not fair. I promise the story will not be pedophilic.

I also want to thank Nekoshima, richashay, kawaiiprinces93, serenity_digo19, shirochan21, Living Perfection, Angel of Blood, atarte Kaname, itachibabe26, flingfling_lovespurplexoxoxo for reviewing.

Moment of Choice

"Can you pick up Rin today? I probably will be busy with this case so I can't guarantee" Kagome asked. I rolled over in bed to see her already with her cup of coffee in one hand and briefcase in another. I had a horrible head ache, and my mind was just all over the place. I could see she wasn't going to leave until I answered.

"Sure" I groaned, throwing a pillow over my face. I didn't want to wake up that morning. I slept horribly. The events of last night replayed in my mind for hours. I had to pull myself together for work; I couldn't keep my position at the company if I was irresponsible.

"Are you alright? Should I make you a doctor's appointment?" Kagome asked softly. I know she was concerned; we hadn't had sex in a week because I wasn't feeling up to it. She is trying to make this work; I know she wants a kid just as bad as I do.

"I'm fine, I just need more rest. I'll get Rin from school" I answered, removing the pillow and getting out of bed. I glanced over at the clock; it was only 7:30. Rin wouldn't be up for another ten minutes, and Kagome was down the stairs on her way out the door.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to be back home. I've missed my bed, this house, and think how close it is to your house. Kagome is being so cool letting you come over and stuff, this is going to be a great rest of Junior year" squealed Rin. I was confused; she shouldn't be awake yet, or on the phone. I finished buttoning up my shirt and adjusting my tie. I continued listening to her conversation, wondering if anything interesting may come up.

"Yeah I miss you too, I gotta get dressed. Love you too, bye" She finally hung up, and I was at the end of my rope. Today is my 35th birthday, 8 years married to Kagome and 8 years raising Rin as our god child. And what do I have to show for it? A loveless marriage, no biological children, and unhappiness. I found myself strolling over to Rin's, just standing outside the door. She has everything! Damn I wish I was young again. I was just about to leave her room and go downstairs to get breakfast, when I heard something strange.

"Ah" I heard from inside the room. I was confused, was she eating in her room or what? I began to walk around from the door but I heard more strange sounds coming from her room. I was worried if I barged into her room she'd be angry, so I softly pushed the door until the crack grew big enough for me to see in.

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Rin, I could hear her bed creaking. I didn't hesitate to push the door all the way open. But I did not see a pain stricken Rin like I had hoped. Instead there was Rin, lying on top of her comforter, naked , legs spread wide open, her fingers deep inside her sex. I knew I should look away but I couldn't. She noticed me instantly, and she smiled at me like she didn't mind me being there.

"Sess" She called out breathlessly and I could feel my pants tightening. But I willed those images and thoughts of her away. She is my best friend's daughter, and she is a child. What would I do if Miroku looked at my daughter that way?

"You know you want me. Come, you have time before work starts" She urged, but I managed to pull myself away. I ran down the stairs, grabbed my briefcase off the kitchen counter and never looked back.

"I'm off to work, I'll get you after school" I called up the stairs. I didn't even wait for a reply.

_From: Rin_

_Why do you deny me? Come on, I saw the effect I had on you_

I groaned out in my head. Rin is my underage daughter, thirteen months shy of being an adult but still way too young to be with a man of my age.

_To: Rin_

_My body acted of its own free will, I had no control. I think you should let go of this sick desire Rin. I will not touch you._

I know it was harsh, and yes I want her so badly, but I will never touch her. Naraku would have killed me with his bare hands if he knew I was going to do this to his not even legal daughter. Besides Kagome is all the woman I need, she is the older more mature version of Rin.

_From: Kagome_

_I know work must be boring for you baby, trust me I know. Open your email, but do it in private cuz it's for your eyes only. _

I didn't know what she was talking about, because I hadn't had a chance to log onto the computer and see what she was talking about. I walked into my private office, closed all the windows, shut the door, and logged into my account. The first message in my inbox was from Kagome.

_Dear Sesshy,_

_You haven't touched me lately, and I want to know why you haven't. Come on baby, tonight is our night! _

_Open Attachment: _

I clicked on the attachment and a picture of Kagome with her breasts pushed up and revealed through this sexy nurse outfit popped onto the screen. She was hot, and a million more thoughts pushed into my mind. All of them were great, until I thought of Rin…

Rin, so small, young, and innocent. Saving herself just for me for all this time. So cute, reminds me so much of Kagome but just better.

"Sess, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked, coming into my office. He was going to be graduating soon, so Dad allowed him to come to the office during his study hall to do "work study", an agreement he made with the high school.

"What is it?" I asked, I closed the email browser, and popped up some excel spreadsheet. It was my duty as CEO and eldest of the family, it was my job to prepare him to work in the company.

"I want to talk to you about Rin; I know she's like a daughter to you but I care about Rin. And I want her to be with me" Inuyasha started; I tried to keep my emotions in check but they were all over the place. For Inuyasha to have Rin, take her from me and make her his, was sickening.

"She has been saving her virginity for this mysterious other guy. She won't tell me his name or how she knows him. She's been obsessed with him since the start of our relationship, and I'm sick of waiting for her to forget him. I want your permission to date Rin, treat her like a girl should be so she can forget about this loser who doesn't even take the time to notice her. IS that alright with you?" He asked, and I felt my blood boiling. He wanted to snatch Rin away from me. She is MINE!

"No, that is not alright. I do not know of this other guy but I know that Rin is much too young to be dealing with boyfriends right now. Especially one such as yourself. She has already experimented too much under your influence. Drugs, sex, alcohol, ditching, were never things that Rin did before she met you. Kagome is allowing you two to interact, but a relationship was not a part of the agreement. Now leave my office" I commanded, and for once the pup followed my orders. I was angered by our little talk, so I buried my head into my work. If it wasn't for my assistant Nancy sending me an email to pick up Rin, I probably would have forgotten.

"Where were you?" Rin asked; I was 15 minutes late.

"I was busy working; I'm surprised you weren't with Inuyasha" I responded, she looked over at me confused.

"Why would I be? He's coming over later tonight, Kagome said it's fine" She stated carelessly and now it was my turn to be confused.

"The three of us are going out to dinner" I said, hoping she'd catch the hint that Inuyasha was not invited. But Rin already had an answer for that.

"Kags said that Yasha could join us, and he's going. Why do you care?" She asked. And I really didn't have an answer for that.

"No reason, I just wonder how serious you two are going to get? Just the other day, he was your friend, and today he asks my permission to date you" I hinted, trying to keep the jealousy from seeping into my voice.

"He asked? Wow! I didn't think he was serious. He texted me today saying he wanted us to be official, but I thought it was a joke" Rin said calmly, and I wasn't sure if she wanted that or not. That relieved me a little bit.

"Do you want to be with him?" I asked. She stared at me awhile, but gave no answer. So the rest of the ride was in silence, except her constantly texting. I tried to peek over at her phone but she held it at an angle where I couldn't see without being noticeable.

When we got to the house, Kagome was already home. I was glad, just being around Rin was hell.

"Hey baby, you never did email me back" Kagome teased, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She was out of her suit and into a dress that was very revealing. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Sorry Kags, work started piling up" I said. Rin had escaped from my line of site and went straight to her room.

"Go get dressed; Inuyasha will be here soon" Kagome informed me, before she slipped off to answer her phone. I walked upstairs, where I could see Rin in the bathroom putting on makeup. She had smuggled her lipstick, so a little was on her cheek.

"Not so much Rin" I called to her, she turned around. She looked delicious; her perky breasts were revealed in this extremely low cut shirt, a skirt that barely covered her upper thighs, and some sandals. Her hair was curly around her face, the rest up in a ponytail. She looked older than she was. I walked over smoothly, allowing my thumb to remove that stray line of lipstick from her face. Her tiny hand held onto the outside of mine and she just looked at me.

Then I let go, exited the bathroom and went to get dress. Twice in a day I allowed my wants to take over how I treat her. I changed into some slacks and a casual shirt, so we could go out to dinner. Kagome was having all my friends meet us at Dave & Buster's, the adult version of chuck E Cheese.

"Sango, it's been too long" Kagome said, hugging her. She left the children at a babysitter's and brought Miroku with her.

"I've missed you too. Jiro is here somewhere" Sango turned to Rin to make sure she heard. Rin paid her little mind because she was near Inuyasha. I was disappointed, although I told both of them that dating was not an option, they were still holding hands and being all romantic like they were. Kagome also seemed not to notice.

"Rin, let go of him" I ordered, but she did not obey. She turned to Kagome instead. I can't believe how quickly they grew so close.

"Sess, leave them be. The children like each other and there's no reason they can't enjoy each other a little" She said to me. Rin smiled as if she had won the war but I did not respond to tell her if she had or not.

We continued to the tables, ate our dinner, and took the power cards to go play the arcade games.

"I gotta get home soon, nothing personal but I have a huge final tomorrow" Inuyasha announced, everyone said their goodbyes to him, and Rin gave him a special kiss. I glared at him angrily, but if he noticed it then he didn't say anything.

"Sess, I have some bad news. Work called, we got a huge lead on this case and they want me to come in for a few more hours. Would you mind me leaving the party early?" Kagome asked. I didn't hesitate to tell her that her job is important and of course I didn't mind. She gave me another peck on the lips before darting off to the car. Luckily we took separate cars to the event. Rin was ready to go an hour later so we rode back together. When we got into the house, we both sat down in the living room to watch TV.

"How was your birthday?" She asked casually.

"Horrible" I answered truthfully. That caught her attention because she sat straight up and turned to face me. I wish she would take the make-up off though, she reminds me too much of Kagome.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Kagome sent me a sexy picture of herself, but I couldn't think about anyone else but…." I stopped myself short but Rin is not a stupid girl.

"You were thinking of me, weren't you?" She asked. I couldn't respond. How do I tell Rin that I rather have her than my wife. She is my **goddaughter, **not some random girl I met at a bar. I just leaned over, closing the gap of body space in between us and kissed her tenderly on the lips. I was worried Rin would start kissing me wildly or acting like she wanted sex again, but instead she pulled back. She had changed in that way.

"I won't let you play games with my emotions, Sess. As much as you know I want you, and as badly as I want this moment, I have to know something. Is there any hope that I can be someone special to you? I can't just get these moments and not have anything else for long time. I need all of you, not just once in a blue moon" She said, I blinked in shock. Now even Rin wants more from me, why can't everyone just take what they get?

"I can't promise you anything, to be honest. But I can't lie to myself anymore, I don't think of you as a daughter" I whispered. I hoped that would satisfy the young Rin and it did. Rin's eyes twinkled at that, and she leaned back in, initiating the kiss. We were slow and steady, not trying to rush into something that both of us knew was wrong. I didn't want to go any further, but I also didn't want this moment to end. Rin was someone who loved me and her expectations of me were easy to meet.

"Hey I'm home" Kagome yelled, she was loud and bubbly. It was Rin who pushed herself away from me, moving a few spots over and adjusting her hair and trying to fix her makeup. I just forced myself to sit back and not look over at her. I rubbed the sticky lip gloss off my lips just in the nick of time. Kagome came over to me slowly, giving me another kiss.

"O, I didn't know you two were watching something. Are you staying up much later Rin, you have school tomorrow" Kagome said. Rin looked up at her innocently.

"Actually, I was just about to go to bed" Rin said, so she said good night to both of us and went up to her room. Kagome smiled at that, then she came over to sit beside me.

"So, with her in the bed so early…we could do something" she hinted, but I had no desire to pretend tonight.

"I have a lot of work to do Kags, sorry" I lied, then I slid off the couch and into the study. I locked the door behind me, shut my phone off, and poured myself some shots of vodka at my desk.

~End of Chappie~

Please please please REVIEW


	15. Change in the Flow of Things

A/N: Next chapter is the epilogue; I have come up with 2 different endings. The epilogue is the ending of the story that I know everyone wanted but the Alternative Ending is the one I originally (when I planned out the story the first time) wanted. I hope you guys like both.

Change in the Flow of Things

"Rin, are you awake?" asked Kagome.

"Yes Kags, I'm getting dressed" I replied. Inuyasha was having me over tonight; Inu no Taisho agreed to watch us, but knowing him, he was going to bury his head into some work and not watch us. Kagome was going to check my homework when I got home, but then I was free to go. I heard my phone vibrate on the dresser.

_From Inuyasha_

_Good Morning Sexy _

I smiled at that message, lately Inuyasha's been so sweet and without Kikyo in the way. It's just been the two of us.

_To Inuyasha_

_Good morning to you too_

"Rin, get off the phone! We gotta leave in thirty minutes" Kagome said softly through the door. She knows me too well. I slid the phone into my pocket and continued getting ready. The last thing on my mind was the kiss from last night. Sess and I kissed, but honestly what good did it serve? He is still with Kagome, I'm still with Inuyasha.

I guess I was moving on autopilot from then on because the next thing I know, I was in the hallway holding hands with Inuyasha.

"So, how was the party after I left?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was fine! Sess ended up taking us home early cuz Kagome had to go do something at work. I went to bed pretty early for once" I lied quickly. I couldn't explain to Inuyasha what happened the night before.

"Cool, Cool. So I guess I'll see you tonight then?" He asked. He had guided me down the hall towards my classroom. He always walked me to class. He cares about me so much!

"Yeah of course, see you at lunch" I called out to him. He had to run before he was late again. I scooted into my seat next to Mayumi.

"Hey, was that Inuyasha who just walked you to class?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know we're dating now" I answered nonchalantly.

"I heard that Kikyo is pissed that you stole him away from her. I would watch my back if I was you" She whispered.

"Why? It's not like she goes here or can harm me. Inuyasha got my back" I whispered back, then the teacher started lecturing so we had to stop talking.

_To Mayumi_

_How do you know that Kikyo is mad? _

_To Inuyasha_

_Hey, what's up with Kikyo? I've been hearing that she is mad at me for taking you from her. IS she like after me or something?_

I quickly sent those two messages out before I went back to copying the notes from the board. My friend is an extremely slow writer, so she was still copying but I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_From Inuyasha_

_Kikyo is talking shit; saying she can't believe I chose a junior over her and she's the best gf I've ever had and all this other bullshit. Just ignore her, she'll go away eventually. _

I knew I had nothing to worry about, besides Kikyo is a stupid little bitch who just wants to start drama. She and Inuyasha never had a real relationship anyways. They rarely spent any time together. I felt my phone vibrate again and I knew that it was Mayumi's.

_From Mayumi_

_Kikyo has been telling everyone that will listen and it's spreading around the school like wildfire. I know Inuyasha isn't worried about it but I would be. No boy has ever dumped Kikyo before now._

I glanced over at her and shot her a raised eyebrow. All she did was nod in return, so I assume she is telling the truth. I guess I should be worried, but I still wasn't.

_From Sesshomaru_

_About yesterday…I wish it didn't have to end_

I was terribly confused. What did he mean? Did he actually want to kiss me more? Does he actually want me? The way I want him? What about Inuyasha, am I ready to give him up? Inuyasha has been so kind to me, despite everything he picked me over Kikyo. That makes him someone who is real! What about Sess? Is he ever going to pick me over Kagome?

"Rin, can you please give me your phone?" The teacher asked. I looked up to notice my teacher standing over me, his hand reaching out for my phone. I pressed delete on the message from Sess, and then I turned off my phone and gave it to the teacher. He placed it in the top drawer of his desk and went back to lecturing.

"Mayumi, can I borrow your phone?" I whispered, she looked over at me wide-eyed.

"I don't want it taken away" She replied.

"Text Inuyasha and tell him my phone got taken away, I don't want him to think I didn't text him back" I said. She nodded, and I watched her text him. The bell couldn't have rang fast enough because I darted out of the classroom and straight to the joint locker I shared with Inuyasha.

"What happened to your phone?" He asked.

"Stupid teacher took it away cuz he caught me texting. I'll get it back at the end of the day" I answered. He frowned but didn't mind too much.

"Inuyasha" I heard a voice call. We both turned around to see Kikyo standing a few feet away. I could feel my heart beating so hard and fast that I could have died right then.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, he had stepped out in front of me.

"I wanted to see you and your little junior" She answered as if that was perfectly ok. I could feel my heartbeat slowing and my anger building. She just wanted to taunt me and Inuyasha.

"Go get a life" I shouted, moving to the side so I could be seen. Kikyo's face twisted into something that I guessed was a frown but it quickly disappeared into a smirk.

"So the little rug rat can speak after all? I'm surprised, with the way Kagome has you on lockdown all the time, who knew you'd even have the time to be in a relationship with him" Kikyo teased. The tardy bell rang out but no one moved.

"Even with my constant lockdown, I was able to please him better than you can. That's why he left you Kikyo, he didn't want to mess with a dried up ho when he could have a young fresh virgin" I replied making all of our faces go red.

"Inuyasha used you up Rin, how stupid can you be? Not only did he get your virginity, but he got it before you two even started dating. You were just the mistress, the little thing on the side for months while Inuyasha and I were dating. You didn't even exist to anyone until then, and now you have your older jock boyfriend and you think you're the shit? Remember who you were Rin, cuz I do" Kikyo said coldly.

"That's enough Kikyo, I'm done with you. Rin and I share something that I never once had with you. She means something to me, and she treats me like an equal, not an object. That's why I left you. Rin gave up her virginity to me because she loves me, and I love her" He replied.

"How sweet" cooed Mayumi. I glanced over my shoulder to smile at her but I did not give her too long because I had to return to Kikyo.

"So little girl, you think that this love is going to last? Inuyasha told me all the same things before, when he was with Yuri. He left Yuri for me, and me for you. How long do you think he'll stay with you before he moves onto another younger girl?" She questioned, but I was not going to let her shake my confidence.

"I'm not you Kikyo, he won't leave me because he loves me. And that's the difference right there" I shouted, and I felt Inuyasha's hand lock onto mine. The sweetness of it all, and that's when security came.

"Get to class" A security guard shouted. We all scrambled away; Kikyo out the exit door and me to my class. I was 20 minutes later. Mrs. Heinzman was not pleased by that at all.

"Where were you Ms. Taisho?" She asked me.

"I had an emergency, sorry Mrs. Heinzman" I mumbled, and I was hoping she'd drop it.

"I will talk to you about your emergency after class" She said, turning back to write on the white board. I frowned but did not argue with her. I scrambled to my usual seat beside Shippo and Jiro.

"Are you ok?" Shippo asked; I faked my best smile at him.

"Of course, I am better now. Did I miss anything?" I replied, he shook his head no. I was glad not to have to make up anything.

"Turn to chapter 3 in Great Gatsby and begin reading" She announced, after writing a bunch of questions on the board. I pulled my book out from my messenger bag and read it silently. I wished I had my phone cuz I wanted to text Inuyasha but I couldn't.

"Shippo, can I borrow your phone?" I wished. He passed it over carefully and I was happy.

_To Inuyasha_

_Hey, it's Rini. I'm using Shippo's phone to text you. WTF was up with Kikyo? _

I kept the phone in my lap as I went back to reading. Mrs. Heinzman is known for her surprise pop quizzes and essays, so I didn't want to fall behind. The period seemed to drag on for forever, I hated her and I hated her class. She always played favorites.

"Hi Mrs. Heinzman" Kikyo chirped; Mrs. Heinzman's eyes shot up to the door to see one of her favorite former students there.

"Kikyo, it's been awhile!" she smiled, then she went over to give her a hug. It took all my strength not to gag. I stuck out my tongue and pretended to feel sick, earning the laughter of Shippo, Mayumi and Jiro.

"IS there a problem?" Mrs. Heinzman asked, her head snapping over in our direction. We all straightened up and murmured some no's in her direction. Then she returned her attention to Kikyo, giving her a glance over.

"I am sure you are happy to graduate, I know you must be so excited. And now without that loser you use to call a boyfriend, you can focus more on college" She said excitedly.

"Yes, Inuyasha has decided to date younger; a junior in your class. I am not surprised, I heard she was quite easy" Kikyo smiled, her eyes on me. I shot her the bird, but I knew she would tell.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Heinzman guessed; Kikyo's eyes told all she needed to know. Kikyo dismissed herself with a polite excuse and a goodbye.

"Five minutes left; start passing your papers forward, make sure your name is on them" She announced. I knew she was going to catch me before I went out the door but I still passed up my half completed paper. When the bell rang, she dismissed us all except for me and waited until the classroom cleared before she summoned me forward to talk to her.

"Yes Mrs. Heinzman?" I asked, as if I didn't know why she was talking to me.

"Why were you late? What emergency did you have?" She asked.

"I needed to change my pad in the bathroom, I'm on my period and I didn't want it to leak through. I am sorry I didn't come back sooner but the lines were ridiculous and I had no other choice but to wait" I said convincingly. She didn't seem please.

"That is unacceptable nonetheless Rin. You did not have a pass, and there is no one that can account for your behavior. Go to lunch, but I expect you to sit with me after school for 20 minutes today" She said

"That's not possible Mrs. Heinzman, I have to go straight home today" I argued but she handed me her afterschool detention slip and I was forced out of her room. I marched over to me and Inuyasha's typical table.

"Hey babe" he greeted me, but I was in no mood for that.

"We need to talk" I said, and his face dropped at that. We went away from the crowd and the noise to talk.

"Kikyo came to my classroom today. I don't know how she found out I was in there, but she talked to Heinzman for awhile, saying how she got rid of you and now she can focus on college and Heinzman called you no good and then Kikyo told her how I'm dating you now. She is stirring up drama for no reason, Inuyasha. Are you going to do something?" I asked.

"Yes, I will. Just give me time. I can't do anything right now, but I promise it will be taken care of by tomorrow" He said, I felt myself growing tired.

"Sess texted me; he wanted to know why you weren't texting back. I told him you got your phone taken away" Inuyasha added. I looked up, I can't deal with Sess right now. Inuyasha took my hand and started leading me back to the cafeteria.

"I love you" I blurted without thinking. It wasn't a lie, but I certainly wasn't sure it was the truth either. Could I love Inuyasha? After years of pining for Sess, only to be retarded and emotionally played for months, maybe I found someone who will love me for me…

"Do you mean that Rin? What about the other guy?" He asked. That's the problem, Yasha, I don't know…Can I drop Sess like this? Just as he is starting to get close to me again?

"What about him? He doesn't treat me well, he doesn't make me feel safe or loved. He isn't you!" I exclaimed, believing the words myself. Sess teases me; he gives me a piece of him, a couple of soft words or an unexpected kiss but I can't spend my life waiting for the day he is mine. I have someone right now who can give me the world, why refuse that for someone who may never be able to do the same.

"I love you too Rin, I never thought you'd move on" He came over, and embraced me tightly. His hands holding me close, and I rested my head on his shoulders because for once I was able to have someone without the fear of being caught or him stopping.

"Aw How cute" Mayumi cooed; normally we would have instantly pulled apart but we still remained in each other's arms.

"Did you follow us?" Inuyasha growled; he was not accustomed to showing affection in public.

"I was worried…you guys have been gone most of lunch" She answered meekly. But I flashed her a genuine smile and she calmed down. I let go of Inuyasha, and went over to her. I could feel tears in my eyes but I simply wiped them away.

"What's wrong?" She whispered; my best friend, of course she would know something was wrong. But how can I explain to her that my heart is literally broken in two. I have the love of my life, and my crush for years. How can I tell her that I am finally letting him go?

"Nothing, I just finally feel like I can breathe" I answered, following her back to the cafeteria. Unfortunately I did not have enough time for lunch, or enough time to grab a snack so I went to study hall hungry. It didn't help that I didn't have a phone the entire period either. I was so distracted that I never started working on my history report or my essay for Mrs. Heinzman's class, but then again what's the point. The bell rang before I even noticed that the hour and thirty minutes flew by. Just one more class until I could get my phone, serve my 20 minute detention and go home with Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morse, can I give a message to Rin?" I heard Shippo asked. Mr. Morse coolly said yes and then Shippo came over to me.

"Sorry Rin but Sess called me; he needs you home straight after school. He is going to pick you up out front right after school. He has already spoken to Mrs. Heinzman, she called him about your tardy. He is going to let you make it up tomorrow instead" Shippo whispered in my ear. My eyes opened but I couldn't let him see it. I went back to studying for my history report, because it was due soon. I didn't want to talk to Sess, how can I talk to him after all that's happened with Inuyasha today?

"Mrs. Taisho, do not text in my class again. Or you will not get your phone back for a week" My first period teacher said; He had to leave early for some dentist appointment so he brought me my phone during History. Of course I kept it tucked in my pocket until I was positive no one would see.

_From Sess_

_Rin, we need to talk. I am going to pick you right up after school. Do not disappear Rin._

_From Inuyasha_

_Sess is a fuckin party pooper, I thought we were hanging out after school. Do you have to go with him?_

I refused to go, whatever it is he has to tell me can wait. I don't want to have this discussion anymore than he wants to. So I replied to Inuyasha.

_To Yasha_

_I am gonna ditch Sess, we can sneak out the back of the school and still go to your house. I don't wanna see him, he didn't tell me what's so important so I have no reason to listen to him. What point is there anyways? _

I knew Yasha would go along with it, and whatever trouble I get into, I'll get into it. The bell rang, and I snatched up my stuff. I avoided Jiro and Shippo because I didn't want them to tell Sess they saw me after school, I found Inuyasha by the back door and we left together to his house. We had plans and we were damn sure gonna keep them.

"Are you sure it's ok?" He asked. I nodded yes and we drove off. His right hand holding my left. It was so sweet; something I've been longing for.

"Rin?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked

"I wanna ask you something" He said

"Go ahead" I replied

"Why today? What was so special about today that you decided to say yes?" He asked.

"I don't really know, I guess I finally realized there's no point in passing up a good thing for something I may never get. I've wasted so many years waiting for someone who doesn't even love me" I answered, and his face was so expressionless that I couldn't tell if it was good or not.

"I see" was all he said. His hand stayed intertwined with mine so I assumed he wasn't mad. We drove in silence to his house, which surprising was not empty. Sess's car was in the driveway.

"Let me handle this Rin" Inuyasha whispered, as we walked up the drive way and entered the house.

"Why did you not come straight to the car Rin?" Sess asked.

"I made her come with me; I wanted us to keep this date because it was promised to us by Kagome" Inuyasha said. I felt bad that he was forced to lie but I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Rin could have refused you. Now she's going to be away from you for awhile. Let's go Rin" He came in between Inuyasha and I, separating our hands and taking me roughly by the shoulders away. He walked me to the car, opened the passenger door and waited until I put on my seat belt before he would close the door.

"Why did you go off Rin?" He asked me.

"I didn't want to talk to you. To me, there's nothing left to talk about" I answered. He snorted and drove faster.

"I disagree. Kagome is waiting for you, she has news to tell both of us but she refused to tell me until she has us both in the same room. You should not have disobeyed, and Kagome will know about this" Sess hissed. I ignored him, leaving my phone in my pocket despite the constant vibration which I know was from Inuyasha. We pulled up in front of the house, but I refused to get out. Sess had to come over to my side of the car, and literally pull me up by the arm until I got on my feet, then walked us both to the door. Kagome was standing there waiting. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had tissue in her arms.

"Sess…Rin…I have good news! I'm pregnant" She announced. And for once I wasn't sure what to say. Should I be happy? Now Sess can have the life he's always desired with the woman he would never leave me for? But that means he's stuck, whatever chance of us deciding on what to do was out the window…am I now stuck with Inuyasha?

"That's great!" I exclaimed with fake happiness. Kagome had tears in her eyes and I was saddened. Kagome finally got what she wanted, but what about me? Am I ok with her and Sess making a family?


	16. Epilogue

A/N: I have enjoyed writing this story; I actually like the final result. I know that this story was completed a lot faster than my last one but I was actually more inspired for this one and I enjoyed working on this one as well. My next two stories are going to be Kagome's Life (which I actually wrote on Media Miner two years ago but I am going to rewrite and revise it), and my newest novel which is unnamed for now. I should have those chappies out today as well so please please please read my new stories and review on this epilogue. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year's and Happy Holidays.

Epilogue

"Rin, you need to get out, sweetheart" Kagome called. I came down the stairs to see her breastfeeding my god sister, Mayumi.

"I am fine staying home. Plus I have some scholarships to work on" I answered. She frowned at me.

"Rin, I know you're really busy because its senior year but you can't neglect your social life. When's the last time you went on a date with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Eons ago, but he has to understand. I need to graduate, apply to scholarships, wait for my college admission results, plus I have homework for my classes. Inuyasha has it easy; he gets to work under Sess all day" I huffed. I know Kagome means well but I don't have time to see Inuyasha.

"Just give me a call and a quick visit; I don't want you to turn into a burnt out student before you even start college. I'm going to stay home with Mayumi, so you don't have to babysit" Kagome insisted. I pulled out the phone from my pocket and dialed Inuyasha. I saw Kagome smile so I walked away from her and went into the study for privacy.

As the phone was ringing, I looked around the study. Sess's computer was locked and in sleep mode, his alcohol cabinet was locked as well. He must have left in a hurry because the desk had important papers spread all over it and the fax machine had papers left on it.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered; I was glad to have reached him instead of the answering machine.

"It's Rin" I said, I could hear him exhale through the phone and I assumed he was happy.

"How have you been? We haven't talked in a couple of weeks" He said.

"I've been great; just working on a bunch of scholarships. You know they all want essays, transcripts, letters of recommendation, and that good stuff. Plus homework has been a killer. But I wanna see you soon; it's really been too long. I've missed you" I confessed; Inuyasha and I have been dating two years but I've been so busy that he rarely sees me.

"Well your birthday is coming up soon, and so is our anniversary. Why don't we go out and celebrate those?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds good. 2 Saturdays from now at the Fashion Valley Mall?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be sure there. I love you Rini" He replied.

"Love you too Yasha" I said hanging up. I knew Kagome would want to know about the plans so I went back into the rose colored nursery. Kagome was lying in the rocking chair, a thin blanket covering her lower half as she sat watching Amy sleep in her wooden crib.

"What'd he say?" Kagome whispered.

"We're going on a date to celebrate my birthday and our anniversary 2 Saturdays from now" I responded. She nodded in approval and then went back to watching Mayumi. I slipped out of the room quietly and into my room. I glanced at the clock. _10:15 p.m. _Sess was still not home, but Inuyasha was. Even now, after all the years of pinning after Sess and being with Inuyasha, I still don't know who I rather have more. Sess has a family now, and he hasn't spoken to me much since then. But Inuyasha is single, and he claims he still loves me even though we hardly see each other.

I pushed myself hard a week and a half after that, I had no desire to fall behind in my school work so I made sure I crammed 2 weeks' worth of homework into those 10 days. Kagome didn't bother me about the amount of time I spent doing work because she understood and Sess was hardly home so he didn't know. The Thursday of the week I had my date, Kagome decided to surprise me with early birthday presents.

"Now Rin, I know your birthday isn't until Saturday but I wanted to give you your presents early because of your big date on Saturday. Now I got you at $50 gift card to the nail shop so you can get a mani/pedi and an eyebrow wax. I also got you a gift card to Forever 21 so you can pick up a new outfit, and I scheduled you a hair appointment so you can refresh your look. You're a young woman now and you need to look like it" Kagome said. She handed me all of the gifts and the keys to her BMW so I could leave.

"Thank you" I said meekly and then drove off in her nice car to the Mission Valley mall. The mall wasn't really packed being that it was a Thursday night. I was able to park in the parking structure closest to the mall and go straight to Forever 21. I found some nice dark blue low cut jeans and a button up plaid top to match without using up the entire gift card. I held on tightly to my bag as I wandered through the mall to the shoe store, I found a cute pair of sandals to match my outfit. With the sale, and a coupon I didn't spend all the money in my account so I ran to the Mac store to buy some new mascara and a lip gloss. I knew Kagome had some eye liner and foundation I could use.

After that, I went straight home to finish up a little bit of homework and put my purchases away. I went to bed before Sess came home, and I woke up just 15 minutes after Sess left for work. Kagome was letting me drive her car to and from school because of her 6 month leave of absence from work.

"Rin, don't forget that you have your nail appointment right after school at 4 pm, then you better hurry to your hair appointment because it starts at 5:30" Kagome reminded me as I was walking out the door. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Mayumi one of the forehead. I held onto my keys tightly as I walked out the front door to Kagome's car parked along the curb in front of the house.

I threw my bag into the passenger seat; shoved my Bluetooth into my left ear, and put my phone on vibrate. I was going to call Inuyasha and reconfirm our date Saturday. Kagome was making it sound like it was some big thing to celebrate our 2 year anniversary, but honestly it wasn't. I waited patiently while the phone rang but all I got was his voicemail.

"Hey Yasha, I'm on my way to school. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for Saturday. If you don't call back soon I'll be in class. Alright bye" I pushed the end button on my Bluetooth and continued driving to school. I saw a new message box pop up at my phone but I ignored it. I made it to school 15 minutes early; I shoved my phone into the case and clipped it onto my jeans. I didn't want to wander down the hallways with it. Once I made it safely to my locker, I slid it out carefully to read the message.

_Hey babe, I got your message. I'm stuck in a lame ass meeting so I can't answer or call back. Can't wait for Saturday _

I smiled but didn't reply, I couldn't afford to be late for class again. The day seemed to drag on and on, I listened to the usual talk from Mayumi, Lily, Jiro, and Shippo but I wasn't feeling like responding or even paying attention. They didn't ask me any questions and I went through the entire day feeling blah. I don't know if it was the baby, just the stress of senior year, or the upcoming date with Inuyasha but I was just out of it.

When the bell rang after school, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go to my nail appointment. It was a gift and all from Kagome but what was the point of dressing up for one stupid date? I pushed down my bad mood and forced myself to drive to the nail shop.

"Hi! Do you have an appointment" The greeter asked; I nodded and gave her my name. She said something in another language to one of the girls and she came over to get me.

"Right this way" She said politely, she lead me over to the back part of the room that was sectioned off with a thin wall.

"Please lie down for eyebrow wax" She instructed. I followed her orders, lying on my back. I kept my eyes open for the first part. She was getting wax strips and sticks and warming up the wax. Once it was ready she put a little wax on a stick and came over to me. I closed my eyes instantly, she rubbed the warm wax over my left eyebrow first, and then she pressed a piece of cloth on top and ripped it off. It was the first time my eyebrows had ever been waxed so I was not ready.

She repeated the same for my right eyebrow and then she said "All done". I shot up and rubbed my eyebrows. She handed me a small mirror so I could look at myself. She had done a good job and I was thoroughly impressed.

"Time for nails" She instructed. She lead me to the nail polish display within the salon where there were racks and racks of different color polishes and I was allowed to choose 2; one for my hands and one for my toes. I grabbed a cotton candy pink and a ruby red, then I followed her to the spa pedicure chairs that lined the wall. The water was already in the bottom, so I rolled up my jean legs and stepped in. She turned the bubbles on and the massage for the chair.

"Want a magazine" She asked before she started. I shook my head. I already had my sidekick and that was good enough.

_From Mayumi_

_Hey what's up?_

_To Mayumi_

_Nothing really, getting my nails done_

I was hoping she'd keep me entertained but she never texted back and another woman came over to do my hands so I had to stop texting anyways. After about 45 minutes they had both finished and I thanked them for the good job. I walked over carefully to the cash register to pay before I sat under the nail dryer but the clerk informed me that Kagome had paid by credit card over the phone earlier. I thanked her and sat under the dryer. I stayed for a couple of drying cycles before I grabbed my purse and got into the car. Luckily the nail trip had not taken as long as I expected but I still had to go to the hair shop.

"Welcome to the Super Styles Hair Salon. Do you have an appointment?" A greeter asked.

"Yes, my name is Rin and I have a 5:30 appointment" I said clearly; she smiled at me and opened her wide appointment book to today's date and ran her fingers down the page until she reached 5:30.

"Yes, Miss Emma is almost done with her other client. Please wait in the lobby and she will come get you" She said, indicting to the small waiting area off to the side of the room. I walked over there slowly, grabbed a magazine from a tiny bookshelf and waited.

"You must be Rin! Your mother insisted on me squeezing you in today. She said you have a big date this weekend" A woman said. I looked up to see this lady in her early 40's. She was a skinny Caucasian woman with a ton of curly blondish red curls. I stood to talk to her but she hugged me instead.

"Nice to meet you" I said stiffly.

"Pleasures all mine. Come this way" she guided me into the main area where all the hair dressers' stations were. She was the last one on the end, but the shop was empty so it didn't bother me.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, Rin" She said, draping a long back cape around my neck. She had a sink under the little counter so she relaxed the chair into a reclining position and began washing my hair.

"Well I'm a senior in high school, I've been with this guy for going on two years. Both my parents are dead, but my godparents have been raising me like I was one of their own since I was 8. I have a little god sister named Amy who I help Kagome take care of" I explained as she rinsed out the last of the shampoo and was moving on with the conditioner.

"Well this boyfriend of ours, is he cute?" She asked.

"Yeah he's one of the cutest guys at my school. He graduated last year but he still sees me every once in awhile. He and I are going out for our 2 year anniversary on Saturday so Kagome wants me to fix myself up before I go." I answered.

"I see, I see. She already told me what you needed for this date. And it is gonna be a surprise so I can't allow you to look at yourself until I'm all through. I promise it won't take long" She said firmly, I couldn't object so I sat patiently and listened to music on my phone.

"All Done" She announced after about 2 hours. She spun me around in the chair to reveal my new look. She had cut about 2 inches off my hair so now it sat layered and a little above my shoulders, she had also given me some side swept bangs that covered some of my left eye if I didn't put a bobby pin in it. I felt older and new in a strange way.

"I appreciate this Miss Emma" I thanked her. She told me I could come back any time and I left. The ride home was in silence; I had listened to all the new music I had at the shop so I had nothing left to do. I pulled up in front and Sess's car was in the drive way. I let myself in the house with the key.

"Hey, I'm home" I yelled softly, I wasn't sure if Amy was awake or not.

"Hey, you look great" Kagome cooed. She came over to give me the once over and look at all the work I had done.

"Thanks" I said quietly. She was holding Amy so she wandered upstairs to put her down for bed before dinner.

Sess wandered out from the dining room to see me. He came over slowly, put his arms around me and whispered in my ears: "You look delectable. The way he said it made me weak in the knees and literally wanting him, something I hadn't wanted in a long time. I blushed slightly and he pulled away from me before Kagome came back downstairs.

"Rin, I wanted to let you know that I have to go to work tomorrow to handle something so I am going to excuse you from school so you can watch Amy. I promise to have her in daycare by Monday, ok?" She asked. I agreed and went to enjoy the food Kagome made. I slept soundly that night and was able to take care of Amy just fine but what Sess said bothered me.

Why is it that still after all this time he can still affect me the way he has? I have Inuyasha now and I can honestly say I'm happy! But Sess won't let me be at peace with this. I don't want both, I've made up my mind and I want…

"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome asked. Her hands were filled with the McDonald's dinner bag, and her briefcase and I was just sitting staring blankly at the wall.

"Yeah, just thinking" I covered quickly. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and set everything down on the table.

"How was Amy?" She asked.

"Fine; she napped a lot and ate well" I answered nonchalantly. She had separated me from my thoughts way too early. I excused myself saying I wasn't feeling well so I could go to bed early and I lay in bed just thinking about my date the next day, and what I was going to do. I guess my thoughts carried me to sleep because I don't even remember what time I went to bed.

"Rin, honey, it's time to wake up" Kagome said, I glanced over sleepily at the clock to see it was 10:35 am.

"Huh?" I mumbled. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up.

"You got your big date tonight. You only have a few hours to prepare. So I want to come downstairs and eat the breakfast I made first" Kagome said. I put on my slippers and wandered downstairs to the wonderful breakfast of bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

"So are you excited?" Kagome asked. I looked at her confused.

"Why would I be? It's only a date, and we're only celebrating our anniversary" I answered, spooning in more eggs.

"Well it's been 2 years now, and you've known each other since childhood. But the way you're acting make it sound like you don't care. Is there someone else? Or do you just not love him?" She questioned.

"There isn't anyone else, and I do love him. But I guess just being tired and feeling sick is stopping me from being as excited as I should be" I said, I didn't want Kagome to think suspiciously.

"Well here's some orange juice and some vitamins. Be sure to take those and clear your plate when you're done" She said, she was going to tend to a crying Amy.

I raked my plate with the little bit that was left on it and I took the vitamins so I would feel better. I laid out my outfit for tonight and went to take a bath. Kagome had some lavender bubble bath and bath gel so I borrowed it from her bathroom and used it in mine. I wanted to relax and soak and just feel good. Time flew by because before I knew it, it was 1 pm and I was still in there.

"Hurry Rin" She called out. I washed up, let the water out, and dried off before walking back to my room. I put on my dark blue Baby Phat jeans and hot pink halter top with my ecko shoes then I started the makeup train. My foundation, blush, mascara, eye liner, bronzer, lip stick, lip gloss, and eye shadow all had to be put on and then tampered with until it looked perfect. I had some nice silver hoop earrings, a heart necklace he gave me on our last anniversary to wear.

"Hey Rin, you got about 30 minutes. Yasha called to say he's on his way" Kagome said through the door. I spun around to see it was three o'clock and he was coming soon. I really had nothing left to do except put my shoes on and comb my hair a little. So I did that before I left and sat in the living room until he arrived.

"Hey Kagome" He gave her a hug as she opened the door.

"Rin's in the living room, I hope you will have her home by 11 pm" She hinted.

"I will" He agreed, and he rounded the corner and walked straight over to me. He was in some dickie slacks and a button up shirt, he was looking good.

"Hey Rini" He said softly, I stood p to meet his height as best I could and then wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I've missed you" I said into his chest; he smelt so good.

"I've missed you too" He replied, his hand on the back of my head and his chin on my head.

"Not to ruin a special moment but you don't want to be late" Kagome cut in. Inuyasha and I separated our bodies just enough to turn and face her.

"Alright Mrs. Taisho" He said respectfully. I grabbed my purse from the couch and we walked hand in hand to the car. He opened the door for me to get in and I was impressed. It's been too long since I've been treated nicely.

"So how has senior year been for you?" He asked.

"Stressful; between the scholarships, college applications, senior portfolio, and all the homework, I can hardly breathe. I haven't taken a weekend to myself since it happened. How's the business going?" I asked.

"Good, Sess has been training me and I can almost do my job by myself. I feel confident that I will be ready to get a real position soon. I make a good salary, I got my own little apartment nearby the job" He said.

"Wow that must be great. You get to live out there on your own" I said smiling.

"It's a little lonely, I usually don't stay at home unless I have to" He confessed.

"Oh" was all I could say. Luckily the car ride was over because he parked at the movie theater.

"What do you want to see?" He asked. I looked up at the choice of movies, and decided on New Moon. I knew Inuyasha would hate the sappy love story but he didn't object, paid for the tickets and even bought a combo pack for us to share.

After the two hour movie I was hungry and happy. "That was great, that was like my 4th time seeing the movie" I gushed.

"Yeah it was alright. You ready for dinner?" He asked gruffly. I nodded and we walked through the parking lot to the Cheese Cake Factory.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waitress asked.

"Yes; 2 under Taisho" He said, she looked down at a sheet of paper in front of her then said "Right this way". She led us to the back parts of restaurant to a more secluded area. The table had a rose in a vase and some dim lights on it.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu" She said, placing one in front of me and one in front of Inuyasha.

"This is nice; thank you" I said to Inuyasha.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you're having such a good time" He replied. He went back to looking at his menu.

"Are you guys ready?" The waitress asked coming back a few minutes later

"Yes; I will have the spaghetti with meatballs" Inuyasha said. The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad.

"I will have the chicken Caesar salad with pink lemonade" I said; I noticed Inuyasha frown at me but she just took down what I said, took both menus and left.

"Are you going to go to college after you finish school?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Yes, I want to. I was thinking about being a teacher" I answered, eating some of the crotons.

"Were you going to stay here or go away?" He questioned.

"I've applied to both, I guess stay here" I said unsure.

"I see, cuz I want us to stay together"

"We will, even if I was to go away to school I would still come back on vacations to see you and we'll talk all the time" I promised but he shook his head.

"Would you like dessert?" The waitress came back to ask us. Both plates were empty and we had just been sitting there talking awhile.

"2 slices of cheesecake please" He ordered. She scurried away to go fetch them. The restaurant was more crowded as people began to crowd into the place.

"I don't want you to go that far away. I love you Rin and I don't think I can deal with that much space between us" He said suddenly.

"Inuyasha, what is all this about?" I asked; he was acting so strange.

"It would tear me apart to not have you near me for four years. It was hard not seeing you as often as I wanted for this year but I understand because you are trying to graduate. I love you Rin" He stood up, kneeled down beside me and pulled out a black box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, everyone in the restaurant was looking at the two of us.

"Yes, of course. I love you too Yasha" I said, allowing him to put the ring on me. It was huge and it took up most of my finger space. I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

"Here's your dessert; Congratulations on the engagement" The waitress said.

"So after you graduate, would you like to move in? I picked an apartment that is close to some of the universities and close to my job. I already talked to Sess and Kagome about it and they are excited for us. I know you probably wanna wait until you finish college before we get married and that's ok, I can wait" Inuyasha blurted.

"Slow your roll. I will move in after I graduate from high school; I guess now I have to stay local. I can't believe I didn't see it before, that's why Kagome set up all those hair and nail appointments for me. Let's not worried about when we get married, alright" I giggled, I know Inuyasha must have been nervous to ask me. We finished up dessert just talking about our plans for the future and then he drove me back to my house.

Sess, Amy, and Kagome were home.

"How did dinner go?" Kagome asked.

"Great, we're engaged" I responded, Kagome busted into a bunch of laughter and then planted kisses on me. She was just as excited as I was.

"Congrats you two. So Sess and I have talked it over and we're gonna allow you to move out once you graduate. Of course you have to come by and visit us as often as possible but we know you two are responsible and won't be making and god grandchildren until after Rin finishes school" Kagome said. I blushed at her words and Inuyasha just didn't say anything. Sess finally came into the living room with Amy.

"Hey, I'm gonna put Amy to bed, why don't you come along Inuyasha so you can see the joys of a young baby" Kagome said, Inuyasha followed her up the stairs and away from us. I wasn't really sure what to say to Sess but I knew anything would be better than this awkward silence.

"Rin, I am happy for you. You finally let go of the older other guy you were waiting for and now you are going to marry a great guy who is able to provide everything you need" He said slowly, I wasn't sure if it was real or fake but at least he said something.

"Thank you Dad" I replied, leaning in to hug him. He returned the hug and then he disappeared back into his study.


	17. Alternative Ending

A/N: I have enjoyed writing this story; I actually like the final result. I know that this story was completed a lot faster than my last one but I was actually more inspired for this one and I enjoyed working on this one as well. My next two stories are going to be Kagome's Life (which I actually wrote on Media Miner two years ago but I am going to rewrite and revise it), and my newest novel which is unnamed for now. I should have those chappies out today as well so please please please read my new stories and review on this epilogue. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year's and Happy Holidays.

Tell me what you think about the alternate ending!

Epilogue

"Rin, you need to get out, sweetheart" Kagome called. I came down the stairs to see her breastfeeding my god sister, Mayumi.

"I am fine staying home. Plus I have some scholarships to work on" I answered. She frowned at me.

"Rin, I know you're really busy because its senior year but you can't neglect your social life. When's the last time you went on a date with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Eons ago, but he has to understand. I need to graduate, apply to scholarships, wait for my college admission results, plus I have homework for my classes. Inuyasha has it easy; he gets to work under Sess all day" I huffed. I was still with Inuyasha because of my desire to have Sess on my 18th birthday.

"Just give me a call and a quick visit; I don't want you to turn into a burnt out student before you even start college. I'm going to stay home with Mayumi, so you don't have to babysit" Kagome insisted. I pulled out the phone from my pocket and dialed Inuyasha. I saw Kagome smile so I walked away from her and went into the study for privacy.

As the phone was ringing, I looked around the study. Sess's computer was locked and in sleep mode, his alcohol cabinet was locked as well. He must have left in a hurry because the desk had important papers spread all over it and the fax machine had papers left on it.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered; I wished I had reached the answering machine instead of reaching him.

"It's Rin" I said, I could hear him exhale through the phone and I assumed he was happy.

"How have you been? We haven't talked in a couple of weeks" He said.

"I've been great; just working on a bunch of scholarships. You know they all want essays, transcripts, letters of recommendation, and that good stuff. Plus homework has been a killer. But I wanna see you soon; it's really been too long. I've missed you" I lied; Inuyasha and I have been dating two years but I've been so busy plus I am sick of pretending so I didn't want to see him.

"Well your birthday is coming up soon, and so is our anniversary. Why don't we go out and celebrate those?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds good. 2 Saturdays from now at the Fashion Valley Mall?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be sure there. I love you Rini" He replied.

"Love you too Yasha" I said hanging up. I knew Kagome would want to know about the plans so I went back into the rose colored nursery. Kagome was lying in the rocking chair, a thin blanket covering her lower half as she sat watching Amy sleep in her wooden crib.

"What'd he say?" Kagome whispered.

"We're going on a date to celebrate my birthday and our anniversary 2 Saturdays from now" I responded. She nodded in approval and then went back to watching Mayumi. I slipped out of the room quietly and into my room. I glanced at the clock. _10:15 p.m. _Sess was still not home, but Inuyasha was. Even now, after all the years of pinning after Sess and being with Inuyasha, I know I still want my god father. Sess has my heart and always will even though he hasn't spoken to me much since then.

I pushed myself hard a week and a half after that, I had no desire to fall behind in my school work so I made sure I crammed 2 weeks' worth of homework into those 10 days. Kagome didn't bother me about the amount of time I spent doing work because she understood and Sess was hardly home so he didn't know. The Thursday of the week I had my date, Kagome decided to surprise me with early birthday presents.

"Now Rin, I know your birthday isn't until Saturday but I wanted to give you your presents early because of your big date on Saturday. Now I got you at $50 gift card to the nail shop so you can get a mani/pedi and an eyebrow wax. I also got you a gift card to Forever 21 so you can pick up a new outfit, and I scheduled you a hair appointment so you can refresh your look. You're a young woman now and you need to look like it" Kagome said. She handed me all of the gifts and the keys to her BMW so I could leave.

"Thank you" I said meekly and then drove off in her nice car to the Mission Valley mall. The mall wasn't really packed being that it was a Thursday night. I was able to park in the parking structure closest to the mall and go straight to Forever 21. I found some nice dark blue low cut jeans and a button up plaid top to match without using up the entire gift card. I held on tightly to my bag as I wandered through the mall to the shoe store, I found a cute pair of sandals to match my outfit. With the sale, and a coupon I didn't spend all the money in my account so I ran to the Mac store to buy some new mascara and a lip gloss. I knew Kagome had some eye liner and foundation I could use.

After that, I went straight home to finish up a little bit of homework and put my purchases away. I went to bed before Sess came home, and I woke up just 15 minutes after Sess left for work. Kagome was letting me drive her car to and from school because of her 6 month leave of absence from work.

"Rin, don't forget that you have your nail appointment right after school at 4 pm, then you better hurry to your hair appointment because it starts at 5:30" Kagome reminded me as I was walking out the door. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Mayumi one of the forehead. I held onto my keys tightly as I walked out the front door to Kagome's car parked along the curb in front of the house.

I threw my bag into the passenger seat; shoved my Bluetooth into my left ear, and put my phone on vibrate. I was going to call Inuyasha and reconfirm our date Saturday. Kagome was making it sound like it was some big thing to celebrate our 2 year anniversary, but honestly it wasn't. I waited patiently while the phone rang but all I got was his voicemail.

"Hey Yasha, I'm on my way to school. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for Saturday. If you don't call back soon I'll be in class. Alright bye" I pushed the end button on my Bluetooth and continued driving to school. I saw a new message box pop up at my phone but I ignored it. I made it to school 15 minutes early; I shoved my phone into the case and clipped it onto my jeans. I didn't want to wander down the hallways with it. Once I made it safely to my locker, I slid it out carefully to read the message.

_Hey babe, I got your message. I'm stuck in a lame ass meeting so I can't answer or call back. Can't wait for Saturday __J_

I frowned but didn't reply, I couldn't afford to be late for class again plus what am I suppose to say. The day seemed to drag on and on, I listened to the usual talk from Mayumi, Lily, Jiro, and Shippo but I wasn't feeling like responding or even paying attention. They didn't ask me any questions and I went through the entire day feeling blah. I don't know if it was the baby, just the stress of senior year, or the upcoming date with Inuyasha but I was just out of it.

When the bell rang after school, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go to my nail appointment. It was a gift and all from Kagome but what was the point of dressing up for one stupid date? I pushed down my bad mood and forced myself to drive to the nail shop.

"Hi! Do you have an appointment" The greeter asked; I nodded and gave her my name. She said something in another language to one of the girls and she came over to get me.

"Right this way" She said politely, she lead me over to the back part of the room that was sectioned off with a thin wall.

"Please lie down for eyebrow wax" She instructed. I followed her orders, lying on my back. I kept my eyes open for the first part. She was getting wax strips and sticks and warming up the wax. Once it was ready she put a little wax on a stick and came over to me. I closed my eyes instantly, she rubbed the warm wax over my left eyebrow first, and then she pressed a piece of cloth on top and ripped it off. It was the first time my eyebrows had ever been waxed so I was not ready.

She repeated the same for my right eyebrow and then she said "All done". I shot up and rubbed my eyebrows. She handed me a small mirror so I could look at myself. She had done a good job and I was thoroughly impressed.

"Time for nails" She instructed. She lead me to the nail polish display within the salon where there were racks and racks of different color polishes and I was allowed to choose 2; one for my hands and one for my toes. I grabbed a cotton candy pink and a ruby red, then I followed her to the spa pedicure chairs that lined the wall. The water was already in the bottom, so I rolled up my jean legs and stepped in. She turned the bubbles on and the massage for the chair.

"Want a magazine" She asked before she started. I shook my head. I already had my sidekick and that was good enough.

_From Mayumi_

_Hey what's up?_

_To Mayumi_

_Nothing really, getting my nails done_

I was hoping she'd keep me entertained but she never texted back and another woman came over to do my hands so I had to stop texting anyways. After about 45 minutes they had both finished and I thanked them for the good job. I walked over carefully to the cash register to pay before I sat under the nail dryer but the clerk informed me that Kagome had paid by credit card over the phone earlier. I thanked her and sat under the dryer. I stayed for a couple of drying cycles before I grabbed my purse and got into the car. Luckily the nail trip had not taken as long as I expected but I still had to go to the hair shop.

"Welcome to the Super Styles Hair Salon. Do you have an appointment?" A greeter asked.

"Yes, my name is Rin and I have a 5:30 appointment" I said clearly; she smiled at me and opened her wide appointment book to today's date and ran her fingers down the page until she reached 5:30.

"Yes, Miss Emma is almost done with her other client. Please wait in the lobby and she will come get you" She said, indicting to the small waiting area off to the side of the room. I walked over there slowly, grabbed a magazine from a tiny bookshelf and waited.

"You must be Rin! Your mother insisted on me squeezing you in today. She said you have a big date this weekend" A woman said. I looked up to see this lady in her early 40's. She was a skinny Caucasian woman with a ton of curly blondish red curls. I stood to talk to her but she hugged me instead.

"Nice to meet you" I said stiffly.

"Pleasures all mine. Come this way" she guided me into the main area where all the hair dressers' stations were. She was the last one on the end, but the shop was empty so it didn't bother me.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, Rin" She said, draping a long back cape around my neck. She had a sink under the little counter so she relaxed the chair into a reclining position and began washing my hair.

"Well I'm a senior in high school, I've been with this guy for going on two years. Both my parents are dead, but my godparents have been raising me like I was one of their own since I was 8. I have a little god sister named Amy who I help Kagome take care of" I explained as she rinsed out the last of the shampoo and was moving on with the conditioner.

"Well this boyfriend of ours, is he cute?" She asked.

"Yeah he's one of the cutest guys at my school. He graduated last year but he still sees me every once in awhile. He and I are going out for our 2 year anniversary on Saturday so Kagome wants me to fix myself up before I go." I answered.

"I see, I see. She already told me what you needed for this date. And it is gonna be a surprise so I can't allow you to look at yourself until I'm all through. I promise it won't take long" She said firmly, I couldn't object so I sat patiently and listened to music on my phone.

"All Done" She announced after about 2 hours. She spun me around in the chair to reveal my new look. She had cut about 2 inches off my hair so now it sat layered and a little above my shoulders, she had also given me some side swept bangs that covered some of my left eye if I didn't put a bobby pin in it. I felt older and new in a strange way.

"I appreciate this Miss Emma" I thanked her. She told me I could come back any time and I left. The ride home was in silence; I had listened to all the new music I had at the shop so I had nothing left to do. I pulled up in front and Sess's car was in the drive way. I let myself in the house with the key.

"Hey, I'm home" I yelled softly, I wasn't sure if Amy was awake or not.

"Hey, you look great" Kagome cooed. She came over to give me the once over and look at all the work I had done.

"Thanks" I said quietly. She was holding Amy so she wandered upstairs to put her down for bed before dinner.

Sess wandered out from the dining room to see me. He came over slowly, put his arms around me and whispered in my ears: "You look delectable. The way he said it made me weak in the knees and literally wanting him, something I hadn't wanted in a long time. I blushed slightly and he pulled away from me before Kagome came back downstairs.

"Rin, I wanted to let you know that I have to go to work tomorrow to handle something so I am going to excuse you from school so you can watch Amy. I promise to have her in daycare by Monday, ok?" She asked. I agreed and went to enjoy the food Kagome made. I slept soundly that night and was able to take care of Amy just fine but what Sess said reminded me exactly of what I loved about Sess. He is able to make feel things Inuyasha never could.

Why is it that still after all this time he can still affect me the way he has? It's that sexy body, cute looks, and his powerful voice that can make me weak like that. "Rin, are you alright?" Kagome asked. Her hands were filled with the McDonald's dinner bag, and her briefcase and I was just sitting staring blankly at the wall.

"Yeah, just thinking" I covered quickly. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and set everything down on the table.

"How was Amy?" She asked.

"Fine; she napped a lot and ate well" I answered nonchalantly. She had separated me from my thoughts way too early. I excused myself saying I wasn't feeling well so I could go to bed early and I lay in bed just thinking about my date the next day, and what I was going to do. I guess my thoughts carried me to sleep because I don't even remember what time I went to bed.

"Rin, honey, it's time to wake up" Kagome said, I glanced over sleepily at the clock to see it was 10:35 am.

"Huh?" I mumbled. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up.

"You got your big date tonight. You only have a few hours to prepare. So I want to come downstairs and eat the breakfast I made first" Kagome said. I put on my slippers and wandered downstairs to the wonderful breakfast of bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

"So are you excited?" Kagome asked. I looked at her confused.

"Why would I be? It's only a date, and we're only celebrating our anniversary" I answered, spooning in more eggs.

"Well it's been 2 years now, and you've known each other since childhood. But the way you're acting make it sound like you don't care. Is there someone else? Or do you just not love him?" She questioned.

"There isn't anyone else, and I do love him. But I guess just being tired and feeling sick is stopping me from being as excited as I should be" I lied, I didn't want Kagome to think suspiciously.

"Well here's some orange juice and some vitamins. Be sure to take those and clear your plate when you're done" She said, she was going to tend to a crying Amy.

I raked my plate with the little bit that was left on it and I took the vitamins so I would feel better. I laid out my outfit for tonight and went to take a bath. Kagome had some lavender bubble bath and bath gel so I borrowed it from her bathroom and used it in mine. I wanted to relax and soak and just feel good. Time flew by because before I knew it, it was 1 pm and I was still in there.

"Hurry Rin" She called out. I washed up, let the water out, and dried off before walking back to my room. I put on my dark blue Baby Phat jeans and hot pink halter top with my ecko shoes then I started the makeup train. My foundation, blush, mascara, eye liner, bronzer, lip stick, lip gloss, and eye shadow all had to be put on and then tampered with until it looked perfect. I had some nice silver hoop earrings, a heart necklace he gave me on our last anniversary to wear.

"Hey Rin, you got about 30 minutes. Yasha called to say he's on his way" Kagome said through the door. I spun around to see it was three o'clock and he was coming soon. I really had nothing left to do except put my shoes on and comb my hair a little. So I did that before I left and sat in the living room until he arrived.

"Hey Kagome" He gave her a hug as she opened the door.

"Rin's in the living room, I hope you will have her home by 11 pm" She hinted.

"I will" He agreed, and he rounded the corner and walked straight over to me. He was in some dickie slacks and a button up shirt, he was looking good.

"Hey Rini" He said softly, I stood up to meet his height as best I could and then wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I've missed you" I faked. I was hoping the date would go quickly so I could leave.

"I've missed you too" He replied, his hand on the back of my head and his chin on my head.

"Not to ruin a special moment but you don't want to be late" Kagome cut in. I pushed myself off of Inuyasha and grabbed my purse off the couch. I walked beside him but didn't reach out to hold his hand.

"Alright Mrs. Taisho" He said respectfully. He opened the door for me to get in.

"So how has senior year been for you?" He asked.

"Stressful; between the scholarships, college applications, senior portfolio, and all the homework, I can hardly breathe. I haven't taken a weekend to myself since it happened. How's the business going?" I asked.

"Good, Sess has been training me and I can almost do my job by myself. I feel confident that I will be ready to get a real position soon. I make a good salary, I got my own little apartment nearby the job" He said.

"Wow that must be great. You get to live out there on your own" I said smiling.

"It's a little lonely, I usually don't stay at home unless I have to" He confessed.

"Oh" was all I could say. Luckily the car ride was over because he parked at the movie theater.

"What do you want to see?" He asked. I looked up at the choice of movies, and decided on New Moon. I knew Inuyasha would hate the sappy love story but he didn't object, paid for the tickets and even bought a combo pack for us to share.

After the two hour movie I was hungry.

"That was great, that was like my 4th time seeing the movie" I gushed.

"Yeah it was alright. You ready for dinner?" He asked gruffly. I nodded and we walked through the parking lot to the Cheese Cake Factory.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waitress asked.

"Yes; 2 under Taisho" He said, she looked down at a sheet of paper in front of her then said "Right this way". She led us to the back parts of restaurant to a more secluded area. The table had a rose in a vase and some dim lights on it.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu" She said, placing one in front of me and one in front of Inuyasha.

"This is nice; thank you" I said to Inuyasha.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you're having such a good time" He replied. He went back to looking at his menu.

"Are you guys ready?" The waitress asked coming back a few minutes later

"Yes; I will have the spaghetti with meatballs" Inuyasha said. The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad.

"I will have the chicken Caesar salad with pink lemonade" I said; I noticed Inuyasha frown at me but she just took down what I said, took both menus and left.

"Are you going to go to college after you finish school?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Yes, I want to. I was thinking about being a teacher" I answered, eating some of the crotons.

"Were you going to stay here or go away?" He questioned.

"I've applied to both but I really want to go away" I said firmly.

"I see, cuz I want us to stay together"

"We will, even if I was to go away to school I would still come back on vacations to see you and we'll talk all the time" I promised but he shook his head.

"Would you like dessert?" The waitress came back to ask us. Both plates were empty and we had just been sitting there talking awhile.

"2 slices of cheesecake please" He ordered. She scurried away to go fetch them. The restaurant was more crowded as people began to crowd into the place.

"I don't want you to go that far away. I love you Rin and I don't think I can deal with that much space between us" He said suddenly.

"Inuyasha, what is all this about?" I asked; he was acting so strange.

"It would tear me apart to not have you near me for four years. It was hard not seeing you as often as I wanted for this year but I understand because you are trying to graduate. I love you Rin" He stood up, kneeled down beside me and pulled out a black box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, everyone in the restaurant was looking at the two of us. I panicked, how was I suppose to say yes when I want Sess. But if I say no then he'll be heartbroken.

"I'm not sure Inuyasha, I'm so young and I haven't really had a chance to experience life and then to be tied down like this when I'm not ready to start a family is too much" I said, I could see his eyes get glossy and he closed the ring box and stood back up. He sat down at the table but he refused to give me eye contact.

"Here's your dessert" The waitress said.

"Bring the check" He barked at her which sent her away scared.

"You still want that other guy, don't you? Won't even give me a chance even though I've been the one here for you for years" Inuyasha blurted.

"Slow your roll. I have no one else that I'm looking at. The other guy is no longer in my mind either. I just think that right now for me it's not gonna work out to be engaged. I would think you'd understand" I said miserably. He stopped talking to me, paid the bill and drove me home. He didn't say anything when I got out the car and I didn't say anything either. We were both miserable in our own separate ways.

Sess, Amy, and Kagome were home. I didn't want to talk to them but I couldn't avoid them either.

"How did dinner go?" Kagome asked, she was so perky and bubbly that I knew she was a part of it.

"Horribly, he proposed to me and I said not right now so he just brought me back" I responded. Kagome's face was very long.

"I don't understand what the problem is. I wasn't too much older than you guys when I met and married your god father. Yes we were 4 years older but that's not that big of a gap" Kagome said.

"I have to think about my future; I wanted to go away for college, gain some new experiences, and be free for a little while. Inuyasha is important to me but not enough to give up my life" I answered.

"He planned this out well in advance for you Rin so I can see his disappointment. I have to put Amy to bed so I'll come down later" Kagome said, walking up the stairs. I wasn't really sure what to say to Sess but I knew we would both be happier with the decision I made.

"Rin, did you do that for me?" He asked slowly. I couldn't verbalize a response so I nodded.

"Good, I want to make good on that promise I made you before. Tell Kagome you're going out with some friends, and meet me at the Double Tree Hotel in an hour" He whispered in my ear, I could hear the lust and desire. I walked upstairs into Amy's nursery and told her what Sess told me to say. She had no problem with it, now that I was 18 so I left. I sat alone in the hotel room for an hour before he finally came.

"Rin" He called out. I replied so he knew I was in there.

"I can't believe you finally agreed" I said calmly, but his face was pain stricken.

"Let's get started" He moved over to me but I slid away from him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing" He said quickly but I knew it was a lie.

"Tell me the truth" I demanded.

"Kagome and I have the baby, the complete family, and a life others could only dream of but the romance is dead. Our relationship has declined into a routine lifestyle that neither one of us want to break because of our kid. I am miserable in this marriage, and this is the one thing that I can do that won't make me miserable" He answered truthfully.

"Do you see me as a daughter? Or do you see and love me as something else?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you as a daughter in years but I can't say it's love either" He said, and I sensed the sincerity.

"I don't know what to say" I said out loud. He glanced over at me, and he was unreadable. He came over to me slowly, and I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I began to crawl back on the bed, allowing my shoes to fall off onto the floor. Sess stepped out of his shoes, loosening his tie as he came over to me. I leaned back, and allowed his body to overpower mine. He held himself in up so his body didn't fully touch mine, and I leaned up so my face met his. I was propped up on my elbows and he kissed me. At first I reminded me of how we kissed before. I felt the passion, the desire, the intensity and I loved it. His hand attached themselves to my neck and hair, as he continued to kiss me. I spread my legs slightly through the jeans to make room for him.

His hands slid down to my hips, and he was roaming around to unzip my pants. I broke the kiss to unzip my pants. Then I thrusted my hips up to make room to pull both pant down. Sess was watching, seduced. We went back to kissing; the kisses were slow and comfortable. Then they got more intense, more passionate. Sess slipped his hands under my shirt, feeling the beautiful bounds of flesh that was hidden beneath them. He was groping me, rubbing his fingers over my nipples to make them hard. I could feel wetness pooling between my legs and I wanted so badly for him to touch me _there._ I forced him to sit up, stopping the kisses again to unbutton his shirt. I kissed every inch of skin until all the buttons were undone and I could see his rock hard abs. He is so unbelievably sexy. I pulled my own shirt over my head to let him see my body more. He unzipped his pants to relieve the pressure of his erection. Sess took his time, allowing his long tongue to swirl against my nub and send tingling sensations through my body. Then He took 1 digit, and pumped it into her. I tossed my head back and moaned. This felt so much better than when Inuyasha did it, I could feel myself wanting him in me more and more. And Sess was on a roll, entering another digit into her. I guess he was trying to prepare me for his manhood because I know it's bigger than Inuyasha.

He shoved a 3rd finger in, he didn't want to raise his head until he knew I had released. I could feel my stomach coil and I knew that feeling meant it was coming soon.

"Faster" I moaned out, moving my hips and spreading my legs wider. Sess began to lick again at my nub as he pumped his fingers in and out of me and before I knew it, I had released everything. He licked me completely clean and I just laid back exhausted.

"You ready for me, Rin?" He asked lust in his voice.

"I want you inside me, NOW" I replied, a smile on my face and my legs spread wide open. He rubbed up and down my sex, until he pushed himself in slowly. He was way wider than Inuyasha, and it wasn't painful but it felt weird.

"Move" I whispered, I wanted him to make me scream out his name. His hands were beside my head, pushing into me as he grunted. I reached down to rub my nub because he was gonna make me cum pretty quick.

"Faster, Harder" I moaned out. He was pumping into me so hard that the bed was shaking, squeaking and slamming against the wall.


End file.
